Um novo Cullen
by iza.doora
Summary: Depois de dois anos morando fora, Renesmee volta com uma grande novidade. Será que a família Cullen estará preparada para a surpresa?
1. Duas décadas

**Duas décadas**

- Alice, o que exatamente você está fazendo?

- Não é óbvio? – pra falar a verdade, não era. Alice estava ajoelhada na minha frente com uma fita métrica medindo cada centímetro do meu corpo.

- Hun... Está pensando em fazer uma armadura pra mim a mando do Edward?

- Há! Não, Bella. Você não é mais tão perigosa pra si mesma.

- Então...? – a armadura foi apenas um tiro cego – Se você não vai mandar fazer uma roupa , nem vai fazer uma por si mesma e não é uma armadura, o que é?

- Bela, passou pela sua cabeça que eu possa estar fazendo porque alguém me pediu? Assim, poderia ser tanto uma roupa quanto uma armadura – Alice sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se levantava, mas mesmo assim, ficando bem mais baixa que eu.

- Você não vai me conta mesmo, não é?

- É, e eu já terminei aqui. Está liberada.

- Sabe se o Edward ainda demora? – o dom da Alice sempre me ajudava nessas horas.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto se concentrava, ficando completamente imóvel.

- Trinta minutos, Bella – ela disse em meio a um sorriso e se virou, caminhando daquele seu jeito que poderia traumatizar uma bailarina.

- Bella? Cadê o Ed? – ouvi Emmett perguntar do andar de baixo.

- Está na casa do Sam. Foi contar as boas novas.

- Ah sim! Desci aq... – antes que ele terminasse a frase, eu já estava ao seu lado.

- E aí, Bella? – meu irmão urso me deu um abraço de esmagar os ossos.

- Ai! Em, você ainda vai me quebrar!

- A Rose nunca reclamou – ele quase sempre conseguia levar uma conversa inocente para alguma outra relacionada a sexo.

- Me poupe desses seus momentos.

Ele riu.

Depois de exatos trinta minutos, ouvi Edward se aproximar correndo entre as árvores.

- Bella! – eu nunca me acostumaria com a sua beleza. Meu coração estaria batendo loucamente se eu ainda tivesse um. Ele era minha vida, minha eternidade.

Quase que inconscientemente me grudei a ele, sentindo a habitual corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo.

- Ah! Pelo amor de Deus, vão para um quarto! Quanto tempo mais isso vai durar? E eu achando que a minha década e da Rose foi a mais longa... – Emmet sempre fazia os comentários mais desnecessários, mas que agora fazia um certo sentido.

Fazia quase duas décadas que eu havia me transformado em vampiro, porém a minha loucura pelo Edward, assim como a dele por mim, não havia mudado em nada.

- Como foi com o Sam? – perguntei me recusando a sair um milímetro que fosse de perto dele que continuava agarrado a minha cintura.

- Nossa, achei que ele fosse subir pelas paredes! Nunca o vi tão feliz!

- Isso é maravilhoso! Sabe, aquele confronto com os Volturi até que nos rendeu uma coisa boa - Edward me olhou incrédulo.

- Não, presta atenção. Se não fosse por eles, o acordo ainda seria o mesmo e provavelmente não teríamos a amizade de todo o bando, Eles não iriam saber quem realmente são e continuariam a pensar que são nossos inimigos mortais.

- É, provavelmente... Em partes, sim... – ele não gostava de lembrar daquele dia. O nosso medo de perder Renesmee e de sermos mortos foi intenso, desesperador.

- Pra quando foi marcada a cirurgia da Emily?

- Daqui quatro dias. Carlisle está vendo umas fotos antigas para poder reconstituir seu rosto totalmente.

- Ah! Eu fico tão feliz por eles!

- Eu também! Eu te amo, Bella!

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo! Pra toda a minha eternidade. – ele sorriu de uma maneira terna e me beijou.

- O-oi? Eu continuo aqui, ok? Parem com toda essa melação e vão para um quarto!


	2. Renesmee

**Renesmee**

Eu me envolvi no lençol para ir atender ao telefone.

- Mamãe? – era Renesmee. Eu praticamente berrei ao ouvir sua voz.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Como a senhorita ousa ficar tanto tempo sem me ligar? – ouvi-a rir. Edward estava agora do meu lado colado ao telefone, usando apenas sua boxer. Eu toquei seu rosto para que ele ouvisse o que estava pensando.

- Mamãe, eu estou ligando pra avisar que a gente ta voltando. No mais tardar, em três dias nós estamos aí – Edward tomou o telefone da minha mão para falar com ela.

- Filha, onde você está? Hun... Entendo. Ele vai vir junto, não é? – eu sabia que mesmo depois de três anos juntos, ele não se acostumava totalmente com essa idéia.

- Tudo bem, vou deixar você falar com a sua mãe agora. Eu te amo – ele me entregou o telefone, não antes de ouvir sua resposta que eu ouvira muito bem: eu te amo, meu gatão – foi o que ela dissera. Essa era sua habitual declaração para o pai A felicidade de Edward era palpável. Ele era completamente apaixonado pela filha. Ele a tratava com uma certa devoção.

- Oi amor?

- Bella!

- Droga, Jacob! Devolve o telefone pra minha filha,

- Eita! To passando, calma.

- Mãe! Ele só queria dar um oi, poxa! – sua voz era de reprovação mas ela acabou rindo.

- Hun... Ok. Quando vocês estiverem aqui eu dou um oi – e faço que seu pai descubra o que vocês andam aprontando – eu completei mentalmente. Senti o Edward se enrijecer com o meu pensamento e soltei seu rosto para que ele não ficasse mais tenso.

- Beleza mami. Agora a gente tem que desligar porque vamos entrar no avião.

- Mas onde raios você está? Três dias pra chegar aqui é bastante tempo se você vai sair do Canadá e vir pra cá direto!

- Sabe, o Jake não dirige tão rápido quanto o papai!

- Bom, tudo bem vai! Eu te amo!

- Eu amo você! Desde sempre e pra sempre.

- Essa menina ta me aprontando alguma coisa!

- É, eu tenho certeza.

- Como você sabe?

- Ela está indo pra Phoenix.

- Ai meu Deus! Como você sabe?

- Eu ouvi a chamada do aeroporto e deduzi...

- Eu quero saber o que essa menina ta fazendo!

- Por incrível que pareça, eu aprendi a controlar minha curiosidade – ele me deu aquele seu sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. Por um momento, eu me esqueci de todo o resto e me concentrei em nossas roupas, ou na falta delas.

- Sabe, há ainda muitas cabeceiras param serem destruídas – eu repeti a mesma frase que falara na nossa lua de mel, Ele riu e como naquele dia, correu comigo em seus braços para o quarto.


	3. Coisas Inapropriadas

**Coisas inapropriadas.**

- Rose? – falei assim que abri a porta da mansão Cullen

- Hei Bella! – ela apareceu segundos depois de tê-la chamado, dando-me um abraço.

- Você falou com a Renesmee esses dias?

- Ela me ligou ontem falando que chegaria daqui alguns dias, mas só isso.

- Essa menina ta aprontando alguma coisa, acredite.

- Aquele cachorro vai vir junto, não é? Eu terei que ter uma conversa séria com ele. Sabe, eu não gosto dessa idéia dele catar a minha sobrinha. Vai saber o que eles andam fazendo – a voz do Emmet veio do andar de cima. Edward que acabara de entrar na casa trincou os dentes. Ele estava pronto para correr e socar o Emmett quando o parei.

- Não Edward! – a risada do Emmett era histérica – Você sabe que eu gosto tanto dessa história quanto você, mas não há nada que a gente possa fazer. Não é batendo no seu irmão que você vai fazer os dois se comportarem como... nós... – ele me olhou boquiaberto. Ok, nós não éramos um bom exemplo. Rosalie parecia preocupada, mas eu não sabia se era com o fato de Emmett quase ter sido trucidado pelo irmão, ou porque a Renesmee poderia estar fazendo coisas inapropriadas para menores de 89 anos desacompanhados dos pais.

Embora o meu bebê tivesse crescido de uma maneira extraordinariamente rápida, ela ainda só tinha 16, mesmo sua carteira de identidade mostrando 22. O crescimento dela fora igual o de Nahuel: aos sete ela já era uma mulher. A mais linda e perfeita mulher que eu já vira em toda a minha vida e dessa vez não era elogio de mãe. Ela era realmente a coisa mais linda que eu já vira na vida, assim como seu pai.

Nessa época, logo após o término de seu crescimento, nós, Edward e eu, nos revezávamos para manter Jacob numa distancia segura de Nessy. A cada dia que passava, mais louco por ela ele ficava. E isso não me agradava em nada, muito menos ao Edward. Ele queria o meu bebê! E não era mais o amor fraternal, era amor de verdade, uma paixão avassaladora, ou simplesmente, uma 'impressão'. Mas o máximo que conseguimos foi até os treze anos dela. Sua mentalidade ia muito além de uma adolescente e seu corpo também. Jacob, por ainda se transformar em lobo, continuava exatamente igual.


	4. Três anos atrás

**Três anos atrás**

- Mãe? Pai? – ela entrou sorrateiramente na sala enquanto víamos o noticiário.

- Oi filha! – dissemos juntos. – Senta aqui.

Edward me lançou um olhar, o qual eu conhecia muito bem – Renesmee estava nos escondendo alguma coisa. Ela aprendera como controlar seus pensamentos perto do pai.

- Eu acho que você poderia parar de traduzir seu livro em aramaico mentalmente e nos contar o que quê ta acontecendo – Edward detestava essas coisas. Alice com certeza a havia ensinado esses truques.

- Desculpe – ela abaixou os olhos, fitando suas mãos.

- Então...? – eu estava curiosa.

- Bom, mãe... – ela começou

- AH NÃO! – Edward berrou, fazendo com que eu pulasse do sofá. – NÃO, NÃO! VOCÊ SÓ TEM TREZE ANOS, RENESMEE CARLI!

- Mas pai, eu não sei porque insistem em contar minha idade desse jeito! Vocês sabem que minha idade mesmo não é essa.

- Não interessa, Ness! Você está proibida... – eu estava completamente perdida naquela conversa e isso me enlouquecia aos poucos.

- Parem com isso! Eu quero saber exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui! – Edward estava bufando, indignado, mas deixou que a filha me contasse.

- Mãe, eu e o Jake... a gente ta namorando. – eu fiquei muda por alguns instantes.

- O QUÊ? – eu berrei.

- Mãe, me entenda! Você sabe que eu o amo! Sempre soube! Assim como papai e sei que vocês sabiam que isso ia acontecer. Não vejo porque tamanho espanto...

- MAS VOCÊ SÓ TEM TREZE ANOS, RENESMEE!

- Ah! De novo essa história. Eu não tenho treze anos!

- Tudo bem, você pode não ter treze anos, mas o Jacob tem 30! Ele é muito velho pra você.

- O papai e você têm mais de um século de diferença.

- Não nos compare, Renesmee Cullen! – ele disse, atropelando as palavras.

- Tudo bem, mas isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto pelo Jake. Vocês sabem que eu não posso ficar muito mais tempo aqui. Ninguém acreditaria que eu sou sua filha. Mesmo você falando que eu fui adotada. Eu pareço ser sua irmã, mamãe.

- Nem pense em nos deixar, mocinha! – minha voz saiu estranha, sabia que estaria chorando se pudesse.

- Mas mãe, o papai não parece ter trinta! Nunca! Muito menos você! O vovô e a vovó deviam estar com quantos agora? Uns 50,60? Eles parecem ter a minha idade, pelamor! A gente já deveria ter saído daqui. Não sei como o vô Charlie não está pirando. – eu então me lembrei do dia em que o Jacob quase matou meu pai com a sua nudez repentina e sua transformação, para explicar a minha juventude eterna e minha beleza súbita.

- A gente gosta daqui, Ness. Forks é nossa casa. Pelo menos enquanto isso é possível.

- Ta, mas sobre Jacob e eu...

- Chame-o aqui pra que eu e o seu pai tenhamos uma conversa com ele. – ela olhou para Edward com os olhos vermelhos, chorosos. Sua expressão dura se desfez ao fitar os olhos dela e ele concordou, falando que tentaria com todas suas forças, não bater no Jacob durante a conversa. Ness pulou no pescoço do pai.

- Obrigada pai! – ela melou todo seu rosto com lágrimas e beijos enquanto ele ria.

- Bells?

- Entre Jake – Edward se mexeu do meu lado assim que viu seu rosto. – Bom, eu e o Edward conversamos nesse meio tempo e decidimos o que faremos com vocês dois. – ele se sentou na cadeira à nossa frente desconfortavelmente – ele era muito grande.

Continuei:

- Bom Edward. Antes de darmos nossa sentença, que tal compartilhar os pensamentos do Jacob comigo – sua pele morena empalideceu.

- Poxa, Bells. Isso não é legal e... –

- Ele acha que a gente não vai deixar e que arranjará um jeito de ficar com ela de qualquer jeito – Edward respondeu rispidamente.

- Droga, Edward! – ele falou irritado.

- Depois dessa, Jake, acho que você merecia que nós os proibíssemos, certo? Mas somos pessoas boas, muito boas – o rosto dele começou a se iluminar – e vamos deixar vocês namorarem.

- Agora, escuta aqui moleque. Você não vai ficar de agarração com a minha filha por aí. Ela terá toque de recolher, assim como a Bella tinha, mas diferente de Charlie, eu saberei se você tentou entra no quarto dela a noite. Quero vocês namorando dentro de casa e nada de portas fechadas nem de som alto. – Edward falava loucamente e seria praticamente impossível de entender se eu ainda fosse humana.

- Ah! Obrigada Edward! Obrigada Bella! – ele quase quicava na cadeira. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- E escuta, eu agüentei mais de um século sem sexo e acho bom você considerar a possibilidade de passar pelo menos uns dois sem – a expressão de Jacob mudou completamente. Um rosnado baixo saiu da garganta do Edward. Os pensamentos do Jake com certeza não eram puros.

- Ok, desculpa Edward. Eu não farei nada com a Nessy. Ao menos que ela queira – o rosnado de Edward ficou muito mais alto – Tudo bem, desculpe.

Segurei a mão do meu marido para que ele se acalmasse e por deus, funcionou.

- Ah! Mais uma coisa – eu continuei – a Renesmee não sai daqui antes do 15 estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhora! – ele estava radiante. – Obrigada Bells.


	5. Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

- Pára de olhar assim pra eles, Jake! – desde que embarcamos no avião, Jacob insistia em fechar a cara.

- Eu não olharia assim se esses caras parassem de ficar olhando pra você, Ness!

- Deixem que olhem! Eu sou sua e eu te amo! – me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha, mas ele foi rápido demais, virando seu rosto para que eu acabasse beijando seus lábios e me agarrou. Não podia negar, eu gostava daquilo. Senti alguns olhares na minha nuca, mas eu não me importei. Ele era quente, anormalmente quente, mas eu amava a sensação de quando o tocava. Sua pele morena fazia um contraste impressionante com a minha.

- Posso trazer alguma coisa para vocês? – a voz da aeromoça era impaciente. Relutante, me desvencilhei de Jake para encará-la.

- Estamos bem, muito obrigada – eu dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos a fim de que ele se desculpasse por aquela cena. Eu sabia o efeito que tinha sobre a maior parte das pessoas. Elas ficavam meio que hipnotizadas por mim por algum tempo, mas dessa vez o hipnotizador fora Jacob. A mulher olhava para ele como se ele fosse um deus. Eu sentia em seus olhos o desejo. Eu praticamente fuzilei Jake com os olhos. Ele segurou uma risada e sussurrou para que apenas eu ouvisse que ele não tinha culpa, embora eu soubesse disso. Ter um namorado lindo dava trabalho.

- Desculpe a franqueza, mas você perdeu alguma coisa na cara do meu namorado? – Jacob dessa vez não segurou a risada e ela saiu mais alto do que eu imaginava. Em instantes, praticamente todo o avião nos encarava enquanto ele se contorcia de tanto rir. Eu dei um tapa nele para que parasse e o som que ele fez foi de um desentupir de pia, mas pelo menos ele segurara a gargalhada. A mulher, que vestia um uniforme um tanto quanto sexy para uma aeromoça, estava agora com o decote praticamente na minha cara.

- Hei, eu falei com você! – eu estava quase berrando dessa vez. Ela piscou confusa.

- Oi? Desculpem... Eu vou... – mas ela não terminou a frase, estava praticamente correndo pelo corredor com o seu carrinho derramando amendoins nos passageiros que xingavam.

- Isso foi engraçado vai.

- Você não achou tão engraçado quando os meninos da fileira da frente ficaram me olhando!

- Isso é completamente diferente!

- Não é não senhor! – eu toquei seu rosto para que ele soubesse o que eu pretendia fazer se ele fizesse mais alguma piada relacionada àquela situação.

- Você não vai fazer isso! Nem ouse levantar esse seu traseiro da poltrona.

- Só depende de você, amor – ele então agarrou minhas mãos me trazendo para mais perto. Ele começou a esfregar suas mãos nos meus braços. Eu comecei a me sentir quente e eu digo do jeito literal.

- Jake, eu vou sofrer de hipertermia se você não parar com isso.

- Perdão – mas ele não me soltou, apenas parou de movimentar as mãos nos meus braços.

- Nessy, o avião aterrissou amor – eu ouvi o Jake sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Phoenix? – eu sorri para ele, abrindo os olhos.

- Isso mesmo! A Renée deve estar nos esperando.

- Corre, Jake, corre! – só restava a gente no avião. Eu comecei a correr dele dando risada. Ele me alcançou facilmente, mas apenas porque eu não estava me esforçando realmente. Pegando-me no colo como se eu pesasse uns dez quilos, me carregou por mais uma boa parte.

- Jacob! Pára com isso, ta todo mundo olhando, seu doido!

- Claro que eu sou! Por você!

- Renesmee! – era a voz da minha avó. Ao seu encalço, vinha Phil que depois de ter ganhado todos aquele jogos, subido para a primeira divisão, ganho milhares de dólares e proporcionado a minha avó todos os tipos de tratamento de beleza possíveis, não deixava ela sair mais sozinha. Ela era a mulher de meia idade mais bonita que eu já vira. Bom, a humana mais bonita de meia idade.

- Vovó! – eu dei um abraço apertado e fui até o Phil, enquanto Jacob que já era um velho conhecido dela, a cumprimentava.

- Vê se pode, uma menina deste tamanho me chamando de vovó! Escuta aqui, como você consegue crescer tanto em tão pouco tempo e ficar cada vez mais linda? E você, Sr. Jacob Black, como consegue continuar com essa sua carinha de adolescente?

- Mistérios de La Push – ele falou.

- E de Forks – eu completei.

- Acho que vou me mudar pra lá, quem sabe fico mais jovem. Brincadeira, Phil – ele já olhara pra ela com uma cara de poucos amigos, embora ambos soubessem que fosse brincadeira.

- Cadê a minha Bella? Da ultima vez que eu a vi, meu Deus, ela estava tão linda.

- Então, a gente veio aqui pra convidar a senhora pra ir com a gente pra Forks! Ah, você também está mais do que convidado Phil. E a gente não aceita não como resposta. Suas passagens já estão compradas. Ida e volta, mas a volta ainda está em aberto, então, sintam-se à vontade para ficar quanto tempo quiserem com a gente lá!

- Não acredito! Pra que dia são as passagens?

- Amanhã à tarde. Tudo bem da gente dormir com a senhora?

- Claro né bobinha. Ai que saudade da minha Bella! E seu pai, como ele ta?

- Ótimo! Já até falou mal do Jacob no telefone – ele fechou a cara. Renée riu.

- O Edward é impossível! Ele continua agindo daquele jeito com a minha Bella? Como se estivesse totalmente pronto pra pular na frente de uma bala para salvar ela?

- Alguma duvida?

- Hun... não.

- Nessy, como você só tem dezesseis anos, embora eu duvide disso, não posso deixar você dividir o quarto com o Jacob, até porque se seu pai soubesse ele me mataria, então, você dorme no quarto de visita e o sr na sala, beleza?

- Claro! – eu duvidava muito que ele realmente dormiria na sala, mas minha avó não precisava dessa informação. Se bem que eu tinha quase certeza que ela sabia que isso aconteceria.

- Quem vai tomar banho primeiro?

- Eu né! Nem ouse correr na minha frente, Jacob Black!

Eu tive que tomar banho com a água meio fria já que não estava tão acostumada com o calor de Phoenix.

- Jake, eu preciso me trocar, vai pra sala vai. – ele estava no meu quarto, deitado na minha cama. Sorriu ao me ver.

- Porque eu deveria?

- Hum... Porque a gente não está em casa; porque eu estou sem roupa e preciso colocar alguma – eu estava impaciente, mas ele não se moveu nem um centímetro que fosse – Por favor? – aprendera isso com mamãe, ela conseguia tudo que quisesse do meu pai com essas poucas palavras, embora ele normalmente fizesse tudo por ela. Isso funcionava com o Jacob também. Eu me arrumei o mais rápido que pude e fui pra sala.

- Você tem certeza que é adotada, Ness? – minha vó perguntou seriamente.

- Claro vó, por quê? – eu odiava mentir sobre isso. Eu queria que todos soubessem que eles eram meus pais de verdade, mas era impossível.

- Você parece uma mistura impressionante dos dois. Uma divisão justa. Os mesmos olhos da Bella, o mesmo cabelo ruivo do Edward e a mesma pele branca dos dois – ela não se fazia de desentendida como meu avô. Ele sempre preferira ficar na dele, enquanto ela sempre queria saber mais. Era difícil enganar ambos, mas ele aceita mais facilmente o fato de estar sendo enganado.

- É, bom, a senhora já arrumou as malas? Amanhã, a gente queria andar com vocês pela cidade, então, talvez não dê tempo de arrumar todas as coisas em tempo.

- Minha nossa, vou arrumar agora. Preciso de alguma roupa em especial? – ela me olhou como se adivinhasse, como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Isso só fez com que se apertasse saudade que eu sentia do meu pai e da minha mãe.

- Talvez uma festa, então, leve um terno pro Phil e um vestido pra senhora. Alice não aceitaria nada menos que isso.

- Jake, cadê meu celular? – perguntei logo que ela saiu. Ele o pegou em seu bolso e me entregou, se levantando pra ir tomar banho.

Atenderam ao telefone antes mesmo que ele tocasse.

- Renesmee! – era Alice.

- Hei tia! Como estão as coisas aí em casa? Mamãe não ta aí não é?

- Não não, sua mãe está caçando com o seu pai. Só estamos Jasper e eu aqui. Mas você ligou para pedir as medidas não é? – ouvi sua risada do outro lado. Obviamente, não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar como ela sabia – Tem certeza que consegue fazer até amanhã?

- Claro! Eu já vi as fotos, vai ser fácil.


	6. Edward Cullen

**Edward Cullen**

- Bella, eu acho melhor a gente caçar. Já faz quase uma semana.

- Hun, tudo bem. Vai ser bom pra me distrair. A Renesmee ainda vai me enlouquecer, sabia? Ela saiu igual ao pai – ela me lançou um olhar zombeteiro. Seu rosto de anjo sorriu para mim. Se eu ainda tivesse um coração, ele estaria batendo loucamente agora. Ele deixara de bater a muitos anos, mas isso não me impediu de dá-lo para Bella, a minha Bella, assim como o que ela carregava na sua pulseira.

Ela se aproximou de mim, me abraçando. Eu senti sua respiração no meu pescoço e me segurei para não correr com ela até meu antigo quarto e fazer coisas impuras com ela.

- Bom, você vai ter que me pegar primeiro, Cullen. – ela gargalhou e me soltou, dando um giro, que se ela ainda fosse humana não seria tão bem sucedido e gracioso como esse, e correu porta afora.

- Bella, você não é tão rápida quanto eu – falei instantes depois, já ao seu lado.

'Bela novidade, você é bom em tudo'.

- Eu sei – eu respondi seus pensamentos. Ela riu.

- Bella, dois cervos e um leão da montanha?

- Sabe como é, essa nossa lua-de-mel constante mexe com o meu apetite - eu sabia bem como era. Caixas e mais caixas de ovos no lixo e frango cru. A Renesmee mudara seu apetite, mas dessa vez não era por causa de um neném.

- Entendo! Alguma chance de ser um mini Edward?

- Se eu ainda fosse humana, todas.

- Bella, Bella. Seja mais cuidadosa da próxima vez. Seu vestido está em frangalhos.

- Ah! Eu sempre sou cuidadosa. Aquele leão que estava possuído.

- Hun – eu concordei, mas não estava prestando muita atenção nisso, já que as melhorias feitas em seu vestido eram muito mais interessantes.

- Hei vocês! Nem pensem em fazer isso aí! Eu tenho ampla visão daqui e já é muito difícil a noite quando vocês estão na sua casa – Emmett idiota. Eu havia passando décadas ouvindo ele e a Rosalie e, cá entre nós, eles eram muito mais barulhentos.

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – a Bella berrou me surpreendendo enquanto ele ria loucamente.

- A escolha é de vocês, mas fiquem sabendo que sou um ótimo observador. Depois posso dar alguns toques para você, Edward.

- Ele não precisa! – Bella respondeu mais uma vez com um sorriso malicioso.

- Verdade? – eu sussurrei. Ela estaria vermelha agora se pudesse.

- Ui! Defendendo o maridinho. Mas acho que vocês deveriam se controlar um pouquinho mais, sabe? Duvido que a Renesmee faça isso em qualquer lugar... – agora ele tinha ido longe demais. Eu não deixaria ele sair ileso depois de falar uma coisa dessas da minha filha. Nunca. Mas Bella foi mais rápida que eu, e dessa vez não foi para me deter. Ela correu na minha frente. Ouvi um barulho seco e o Emmett xingar. Depois veio a risada dos dois. Corri.

- Mas me conta, Edward. Qual outro lugar que você e a Bella exploraram, além do seu volvo e da mesa da cozinha?

- Sabe, desde que eu ouvi você e a Rosalie no meu volvo, bem...- senti a Bella se ajeitar do meu lado.

- NÃO! VOCÊS NÃO FIZERAM ISSO! – o Emmett grunhiu. Sua cara se transformou. Ele estava enfurecido.

- Olho por olho, Em.

- VOCÊS NÃO FIZERAM ISSO COM O MEU JEEP!

- Emmett, eu também sei do meu piano... - ele parou de bufar e ficou em silencio por alguns instantes e preferi não prestar atenção aos seus pensamentos, que reviviam aquele fatídico dia. Ele ria feito um doido agora.


	7. Forks

**Forks**

- Jacob, pelo amor de Deus, desamarra essa cara!

- Porque você tinha que sair com essa roupa?

- É só um vestido, Jake!

- Não é não! É uma camiseta praticamente!

- Para com isso! Não tem nada demais nele! – ele era curto, mas não era para tanto.

- Não é o que aqueles caras acham! – eu nem percebera a presença deles até ele falar.

- Você quer que eu fale com eles?

- Óbvio que não!

- Então come e para de fazer essa cara! A Renée já está ficando preocupada! Daqui a pouco a gente tem que pegar o avião.

- Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto! – ele levantou à contra-gosto. Pisava forte. Assim que ele entrou no banheiro, os dois caras que estavam sentados na mesa ao lado levantaram e vieram em minha direção- aquilo não ia dar certo.

- Oi, linda – o mais bonito deles falou, envergonhado.

- Olá. – eu respondi não sendo tão simpática quanto ele.

- Desculpe, mas... Você está com ele? – o outro perguntou, apontando para o banheiro.

- Ele é meu namorado, porque?

- Droga! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo – É que, bom, a gente estava com esperança de que você pudesse ser apenas uma amiga. Mas tudo bem, vocês formam um bonito casal.

- Muito obrigada, mas porque tudo isso? – eu falei e ouvi o um deles cochichar para o outro e minha metade humana agradeceu pela a minha metade vampira por conseguir ouvir o que eles diziam. ' Vamos logo, Harry, daqui a pouco ele volta'.

- Bom, a gente... – Harry continuou, não dando atenção ao amigo – sabe, a gente o achou muito gato. Acho que ele percebeu que a gente tava olhando, mas deve ter pensado que era pra você. Tudo bem desculpe – eu segurei a risada. Eles voltaram pra sua mesa quando viram o Jacob.

- O que aqueles idiotas estavam fazendo aqui? – eu comecei a rir loucamente e ele me olhou totalmente perdido.

- Eles queriam saber se você estava comigo – eu falei depois que consegui parar de rir.

- Eu vou dar um jeito naqueles caras! – ele já estava se levantando quando eu o segurei.

- Não Jake. Eles não vieram aqui por mim.

- Como é? Não?

- Nops! Eles queriam saber se _você_ estava comigo porque eles estavam interessados em _você! – _a cara do Jacob se transformou totalmente e isso não me ajudou na minha concentração para parar de rir. Foi a minha vez de 'rir da aeromoça'.

- Eu não tenho cara de gay, Ness! – a gente já estava no avião indo pra Forks, mas ele continuava indignado com o ocorrido.

- Claro que não, amor! Bom, se bem que... – eu comecei por brincadeira, mas logo me arrependi. - To brincando, Jake! É que você tem cara de 17 ainda embora tenha 30 e poucos. Mas acha mesmo que um cara de dois metros de largura e comprimento feito você teria cara e jeito de gay?

- Verdade! Obrigada – ele deu um beijo na minha testa – Ness, acho melhor você dormir. Não pregou o olho a noite toda.

- É, mas pelo menos eu consegui fazer o que pretendia – ele me puxou pra mais perto e começou a passar as mãos nos meus cabelos. Percebi que estava realmente cansada quando meus olhos se tornaram pesados demais para que eles ficassem abertos.

Eu não sabia responder como chegara ao carro. Jacob estava do meu lado no banco de trás deixando Phil dirigir. Depois de um tempo, consegui sentir o cheiro de Forks – era diferente de todos os outros. O verde já estava predominante na paisagem quando começou a chover – a gente estava realmente em Forks agora.


	8. Reencontro

**Reencontro**

Embora eu quisesse levar vovó para ver mamãe o mais rápido possível, sabia que não seria uma boa idéia chegar com ela assim, sem avisos, mesmo tendo Alice na família. Deixei eles no hotel logo na entrada da cidade, avisando que ainda os pegava hoje para irem pra 'mansão cullen', como era conhecida.

- Charlie? – ele perguntou enquanto dirigia.

- Charlie! – ele tomou um outro rumo, indo para a ex-casa da mamãe.

Ela estava exatamente igual, com a viatura parada na frente, onde antigamente ficava a picape da mamãe que, segundo ela, papai dera um fim antes mesmo do casamento. Charlie estava prestes a se aposentar da policia, mas a contra gosto.

- Vovô? – eu falei batendo na porta. Ouvi passos apressados dentro de casa e, talvez, um escorregão. Ele parecia não acreditar nos seus olhos quando abriu a porta. Seu olhar era confuso, mas seu sorriso era contagiante.

- Renesmee! Meu Deus, como você está bonita! Seus olhos... iguais os da Bella e seu cabelo... Oh meu Deus, você está linda! Que saudade de você, minha neta! Você cresceu tanto! Não parece ser tão novinha! Espera só até a Sue ver você! – ele não parecia ter reparado no Jake até então – Olá, Jacob! Não sabia que vocês ainda estavam juntos. Você não está muito velho para a minha neta?

- Charlie! Quanto tempo! Bom,...

- Vô, não começa com isso. O sr. sabe que essa coisa de idade não se aplica muito a nós.

- Hun... você não mudou nada desde que arrancou as roupas pra mim.

- Espero que isso seja um elogio – Jacob riu.

- É, eu também. Mas me diga, a minha filha não costuma arrancar a roupa e se transformar em lobo, não é? – Charlie não sabia, obviamente, o que minha família era, apenas tinha uma pequena noção do que _Jacob era._

- Não não, vovô. Mamãe é uma mulher respeitável e imagino que papai não deixaria ela fazer essas coisas. Mas então, a gente veio até aqui para fazer um convite. Amanhã vai ter uma festa em casa, mas a mamãe ainda não sabe, então, mantenha segredo por enquanto. O sr. vai, querendo ou não e leve a Sue. Vista alguma coisa meio formal – regras da Alice.

- Nossa, tudo bem, claro que eu vou. Que horas tenho que estar lá amanhã?

- Esteja lá, no máximo, até as oito. É uma surpresa. Para todos.

Eu sabia que Jacob conhecia perfeitamente o caminho para casa, mas eu quis dirigir. Era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer. Eu dirigia melhor que o Jake, já que meus reflexos eram melhores que os deles, uma herança de papai.

A mansão continuava do mesmo jeito, mas parecia estar com mais vida, mesmo isso sendo um tanto quanto irônico. Eu sabia que eles poderiam me ouvir chegar, assim como poderiam facilmente sentir nosso cheiro, mas parei um pouco antes da entrada. Eu desci do carro antes mesmo que o Jake tivesse chance de abrir a porta. Eu era mais rápida que ele também, embora ele fosse mais forte. Ele correu, na chuva, para me alcançar.

- Alguém em casa? – eu berrei mesmo sabendo que era desnecessário.

- Nesssy! – era a voz da Rose, que instantaneamente apareceu ao meu lado, me puxando para um abraço apertado.

- Droga, que cheiro de cachorro molhado – o Emmett estava do seu lado agora, olhando para o Jacob com o nariz franzido. Eu sorri para ele.

- Há! – Jacob disse. Embora os dois já estivessem 'amigos' Emmett não perdia nenhuma chance de encher meu namorado.

- Emm! Que saudade de você! – ele me girou no ar com a sua força impressionante.

- Meu monstrinho! Você me fez falta. Agora, você vai ter que me contar, esse cachorro andou abusando de você? É melhor você me contar porque aí eu já castro ele aqui mesmo.

- Pára com isso! Cadê a Alice, o Jasper, a vó e o vô? E o mais importante, cadê meus pais?

- Bom, seus pais devem estar na casa dele, fazendo você-sabe-o-que. – eu corei. Eu sabia que meus pais faziam isso, mas não era tão legal ser lembrada tão de supetão.

Ele continuou:

- O Carlisle está no hospital e a Esme foi comprar umas coisas em Port Angeles, mas volta daqui uma hora no máximo. A Alice e o Jasper estão caçando, mas tenho a absoluta certeza que logo estão aí, já que a Alice vai 'ver'.

- Entendo! Bom, eu vou falar com os meus pais e já volto – eu já estava saindo quando Emmett me segurou.

- Seu pai te ouviu, Ness. Eles tão vindo pra cá.

- Como você sabe? – desde quando ele previa as coisas?

- Porque eu ouvi eles correndo, monstrinha.

- Sabe, Jacob. Esses dias eu estava lembrando... você ainda me deve desculpas pela vasilha de comida que tacou na minha cabeça – Rose falou. Jacob me contara sobre isso anos atrás. Ele estava rindo. Mas um barulho vindo lá de fora me deixou um tanto quanto ansiosa.

- Renesmee? – era a voz do meu pai e da minha mãe. Era incrível a capacidade que os dois tinham de falar juntos.


	9. Isabella Marie Swan

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Era a minha filha. O meu anjo que não via há muito tempo. Ela estava parada ao lado de Jacob. Emmett a segurava com cara de... Emmett – não tinha como dar um outro exemplo.

Ela começou a chorar quando nos viu e eu tinha a absoluta certeza que eu já estaria quase tendo um ataque se pudesse. Edward e eu nos movemos juntos, éramos um imã assim como a minha mãe dissera anos atrás, indo em direção a nossa filha. Seu rosto estava vermelho, lembrando a mim mesma. Ela correu a pequena distancia que tinha entre nós e se atirou, nos abraçando em meio a soluços. O cheiro de Jacob que estava impregnado nela não me incomodou em nada. Ela soltou Edward por um instante e jogou suas pernas sobre a minha cintura – ela estava como um bebê em meus braços agora. Seu choro era alto e embora eu soubesse que não era de tristeza, era quase insuportável ouvir ela chorar. Talvez fosse assim que o Edward se sentisse sobre mim. Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e esticou os braços na direção do pai para que ele a segurasse. Ele a pegou no colo, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos ruivos e cacheados. Seu soluço era ainda mais audível. Eu conseguia ver a dor nos olhos do Edward - ele se sentia igual a mim agora. Com uma certa dificuldade, saiu dos braços do pai, não sem antes dar um beijo na sua testa.

- Desculpe! – ela falou com sua voz doce, secando as lagrimas com a manga da blusa. – Não tinha percebido o quanto vocês me fizeram falta – disse sorrindo.

- Ta tudo bem, meu amor – disse.

- Nós também sentimos muito a sua falta – Edward completou – Assim como a sua mãe, você é minha vida agora.

- Meu leão e meu cordeiro – ela disse, lembrando da vez que seu pai me dissera isso. Eu sorri com a lembrança da minha vida humana que ao passar dos anos, ia ficando cada vez mais sem foco.

- Leões e cordeiros? Ok, to com sede agora. Se não fosse pelo cheiro do cachorro, até que eu o encararia – Emmett tinha o dom de estragar os momentos. Parecia que além de sua força, ele também tinha uma falta de noção tremenda. Porém, Renesmee riu, mas pra não passar em branco, deu um chute na canela do tio. Embora ela não fosse tão forte, era mais forte que uma humana.

- Ah, oi Jake! – eu falei assim que me deu conta, realmente, de sua presença.

- Hei Bells, senti sua falta – ele me abraçou. Parecia ter crescido um pouco mais no tempo que ficou fora.

- Você ainda fede, Jacob – eu falei brincando mesmo aquilo sendo verdade.

- Você também – ele sorriu – Tudo bem, Edward?

- Hunnn... Jacob – ele se limitou apenas a balançar a cabeça. Eu não podia tirar a sua razão. Eu gostava de Jake, mas ele havia tirado nossa filha de certo modo e,bom, sem falar na rincha antiga dos dois.

Eu podia ouvir um farfalhar de folhas lá fora. Alice e Jasper estavam de volta.

- Renesmee? – era Jasper. Ele chegara primeiro que a mulher. Ele passara os últimos anos mais tranqüilo em relação aos humanos, já que acostumara com sua vida 'vegetariana'.

- Jasper! – ela berrou, pulando no tio que sorria abobalhado para ela. Alice estava agora junto ao marido.

- Hei Alice! – Ness praticamente berrou ao vê-la.

- Meu amorzinho! – ela falou abraçando a sobrinha. Parecia ainda mais baixa agora.

--

Esme e Carlisle chegaram um tempo depois e Jacob foi ver o pai.

- Bom, filha. Acho que está na hora de você parar de contar até mil de trás pra frente e nós contar o que você está escondendo – Edward não estava mais tão paciente em relação a sua curiosidade. Ela sorriu para o pai.

- Ok, contarei metade. O restante vocês só saberão amanhã. Como eu passei uma boa parte com o Jacob, Alice também não sabe o que eu vim fazer, além de matar a saudade de vocês. Ele é bem prestativo quando se trata de esconder coisas da Alice, mas não quando é pra esconder do papai, então,... bom, por isso que ele não está aqui, de qualquer forma. – ela riu com a cara que o Edward fez.

- Amanhã eu darei uma festa. Será a noite. Quero todos arrumados as oito e conto com a ajuda da Alice para preparar tudo – eu vi a Alice quicar do lado de Nessy, agradecendo. – Eu já tenho roupa pro papai e pra mamãe porque eu queria que eles usassem algo especial – ela olhou para nós e sorriu – OK. Desculpa vô, eu não perguntei pro senhor se podia – ela virou para encarar Carlisle e fez uma cara que eu tive certeza que poderia convencer até mesmo o finado James de não tentar me matar.

- É claro que pode, minha neta – ele disse colocando a mão sobre seu rosto.

- Obrigada – falou enquanto beijava a palma da mão do avô – Mãe, pai. Durmo onde?

- A gente fica aqui com você, amor. – Edward respondeu. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Beleza, vou pegar minhas malas – ela nem conseguiu chegar a porta e o pai dela já estava de volta com todas as malas. – Valeu, gatão!


	10. A festa

_**A Festa**_

- Mamãe! – Renesmee dormira no quarto do pai enquanto nós passávamos a noite toda tentando tirar alguma coisa de Alice, mas fora em vão – ela jurava não saber de nada e Edward acabou se convencendo. Não esperei com que ela me chamasse de novo.

- Hei amor! – eu disse assim que entrei no quarto, a amparando no ar já que ela pulara em minha direção.

- Ai! Acho que vou ficar roxa – ela brincou, massageando as costas – Então, eu disse que tinha uma roupa pra você, não é?

- Sim senhora.

- Pois então,... – abrindo a mala, tirou um vestido azul, uma réplica exata do vestido que Alice me emprestara para ir ao meu primeiro baile com Edward e que fora estragado na máquina de lavar. Eu fiquei sem palavras enquanto minhas lembranças humanas me invadiam.

- Hun... eu sei que você não pode chorar, então não faça essa cara, ok? – ela sorria – Você gostou? Eu mesma que fiz.

- Ai meu Deus, é lindo! A coisa mais linda que você poderia ter me dado nesse momento. Obrigada.

- Imagina! Você vai usar hoje a noite, certo?

- Claro!

- Não faça nada pro papai por enquanto, quero que seja uma surpresa. Aqui ter um terno para ele – ela tirou um saco da mala.

- Tudo bem, meu amor.

- Agora licencinha que eu tenho que arrumar as coisas pra festa e me arrumar.

- Renesmee, é oito da manhã!

- Acho que puxei a Alice – ela riu.

--

- Jasper, você não tem chance alguma contra a Alice nas cartas – Emmett berrou da outra sala.

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – Alice respondeu – Mas ele está certo, você vai perder! – seu rosto angelical apresentava um sorriso malicioso.

- Ela está blefando, Jasper – Edward interveio.

- Merda, em quem que eu acredito agora?

- Cachorro! – Emmett disse.

- O quê? Acreditar no cachorro? – Jasper pareceu confuso.

- Não idiota! Renesmee tá lá fora conversando com o vira-lata pelo telefone. Posso ouvir daqui. Parece que ele está vindo pra cá.

Edward grunhiu baixo.

- Ai! Era pra eu ter pego a vovó ontem, mas acabei me esquecendo. Tava falando pro Jake ir lá pega-la – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Vovó? Como assim? A minha mãe? Como você conseguiu esquecer ela, Renesmee? – ela não falara nada disso pra mim.

- Opa! Era pra ser surpresa, mas tudo bem. Renee e Phil estão aqui. O vovô e a Sue vão vir hoje a noite também.

- O que você está aprontando, Renesmee? – eu perguntei atônita.

- Calma! Só mais algumas horas.

--

Minha mãe chegou algum tempo depois com Phil a tira-colo. Ela parou abobalhada na porta ao me ver. Fazia uns três anos que nós não nos víamos, o que era totalmente inaceitável na minha situação de imortalidade, mas a culpa acabara sendo dela. Ela vivia fazendo viagens com o Phil e nunca parava num lugar pro mais de três meses. Só ficou fixa quando voltou a Phoniex, saindo de Jacksonvilee, há mais de dois meses.

- Você não mudou nada, Bella! Como você consegue isso? – ela me abraçou – Menina, vai por uma blusa! Você está congelando! – eu ri.

- Oi, mãe! Senti sua falta! Você tá linda!

- Que isso, meniiina! Edward! – ela berrou assim que se deu conta da sua presença – Ai! Você também não mudou absolutamente nada! Sempre tão elegante! – sorriu abraçando-o.

Jake entrou logo atrás de Phil, carregando as malas deles. Ele subiu as escadas e eu tive certeza que era pro Edward não ter chance de pressioná-lo.

As seis horas, Jacob se despediu para ir para a casa e nós subimos para nos arrumar para a festa. Seguindo os planos de Nessy, deixei o Edward se arrumando os irmãos e fui me arrumar com a Alice e Rose.

- Parece que a Renesmee se tornou uma bela costureira.

- Ah! Foi pra ela que você tirou as minhas medidas! – eu me surpreendi com a minha burrice.

- Lerda!

Ela, como sempre, agia como se eu fosse sua boneca. Acabei perdendo as contas dos cremes que ela passara em mim.

- Alice, você sabe que eu não preciso mais disso!

- Eu sei, Bella, mas eu gosto.

Ela terminou de me arrumar e foi para ser 'banho de beleza' – Rose ainda estava se admirando no espelho, talvez pensando se era realmente necessário que ela passasse alguma maquiagem.

Fui até o quarto de Emmett, onde os meninos estavam, mas antes que eu chegasse na porta, Edward a abriu. Ele parou me olhando boquiaberto. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao perceber que mesmo depois de tantos anos, eu ainda o deixava maravilhado, igual ele fazia comigo. Ele estava absolutamente maravilhoso com aquela roupa.

- Bella! Esse vestido é o do baile? Como? Você está absolutamente perfeita! – ele me segurou pela cintura, me beijando.

- Hun... presente de Renesmee – disse depois de algum tempo. Eu vi seus olhos brilharem. Talvez pelo orgulho da filha e seus dons de costureira.

- Parem de se agarrar na porta do meu quarto!

- Sua sorte que não é na sua cama, Emm – Edward retrucou.

- Se fizerem isso, morrem! Já basta o meu Jeep – Emmett grunhiu enquanto Jasper ria loucamente.

- Que merda, mano! É assim não é? Eu tenho que me acostumar com essas coisas, já que eu tenho tarados sexuais como irmãos! – ele riu, para nossa surpresa.

- Olha quem fala! – Jasper e Edward falaram juntos.

--

O andar de baixo estava completamente mudado quando descemos. Sabia que aquilo era completamente impossível se não fosse Alice e Renesmee. Eram laços, tecidos, flores, mesas, comida,... uma imensidão de coisas novas. Alice ainda estava dando um jeito no salão. Ela estava linda, usava um vestido incrivelmente curto, prateado, que caia incrivelmente bem nela.

- Hei pessoas! O que acham? – ela perguntou abrindo os braços para mostrar todo o salão.

- Eu ainda não sei como você consegue fazer essas coisas em tão pouco tempo! – respondi sinceramente – Cadê a Nessy e a mamãe?

- Lá em cima, terminando de se arrumar. – Ela ficou completamente imóvel por algum tempo – Hun... seu pai tá vindo, Bella e provavelmente o Jake, já que eles iam vir juntos.

- Opa! Mais cachorros vindo! – Jasper falou ao sentir o cheiro deles.

- O que que eles tão fazendo aqui? O que que aquela menina tá planejando? – Rose perguntou.

Em instante Quil, Kim, Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, Sam e Emily, que tinha algumas ataduras no rosto devido a operação do dia anterior, e alguns outros quileutes, assim como seus respectivos 'parceiros' apareceram vestindo roupas formais que não pareciam fazer parte de seus guarda-roupas.

- Alguém sabe o que tá acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei.

- Não! Jacob só falou pra gente vir que ia ter uma grande surpresa. Não sei como que ele tá conseguindo controlar seus pensamentos, sabe? – Seth respondeu.

- Garota vampira! – Emily me chamou, dando um sorriso, ou assim pareceu.

- Garota lobo! E aí, mas quantos dias com as ataduras?

- Uma semana! Eu nem acredito! Carlisle, você é um anjo! – Sam deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Imagina! Eu só fiz o meu trabalho, Emily – ele disse encabulado.

- Por que não trouxeram os meninos? – Edward perguntou pro Sam.

- Ah! Todos eles aqui tinham uma festa. A menina do Seth queria vir, mas ia ficar um tanto quanto deslocada. Nenhuma outra criança vinha.

- Entendo... mas eles estão convidados para uma próxima vez, ok?

- Claro! – Emily respondeu.

--

Charlie chegou com Sue, Billy e Jacob. Este, subiu para chamar Nessy. Depois dos cumprimentos, tomamos nossos lugares seguindo as instruções de Alice. Nessy desceu um tempo depois, vestindo um vestido creme, um pouco para cima dos joelhos, de manga comprida e gola alta. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam caindo em cachos definidos. Ela estava absolutamente maravilhosa. Jacob ao seu lado, vestia um smoking e por incrível que parecesse, ficava muito bem nele.

Eu senti Edward se mexer ao meu lado. Assim que ela desceu o ultimo lance de escada, sorriu e começou a falar.

- Bom, eu sei que fizemos muito suspense em relação a essa festa, mas isso já vai acabar, porém, quero apresentar o Sr. Meyer a vocês – ela abriu a porta e um senhor de meia – idade entrou sorrindo.

Ela continuou:

- Mamãe, papai, família e amigos... Jacob e eu vamos nos casar. Hoje. E o Sr. Meyer fará nosso casamento aqui.


	11. Será?

_**Será ?**_

O silêncio predominou no salão – provavelmente estavam com a mesma dificuldade que eu para entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu não poderia ter ouvido direito, era a coisa mais surreal que ouvira em anos.

Meu bebê se casando? Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Minhas conclusões falsas (porém felizes) foram deixadas de lado assim que o rosnado que saia do peito de Edward tornou-se gutural. Ele ecoava pela casa. Seus olhos estavam negros. Todos os encaravam agora, enquanto seu rosto se transformava em um careta. Seus lábios se curvaram, mostrando os dentes. Ele parecia incrivelmente assustador. Renee, Phil e Charlie estavam amontoados num canto – eles já previam o que aconteceria em seguida, mesmo sendo os únicos que não sabiam realmente o que estava acontecendo. O sorriso de Renesmee se desfez, transformando-se em uma cara chorosa. Ela se pôs entre o pai e Jacob, mas este a puxou, colocando – a atrás dele. Eu sabia que se não segurasse Edward, ele pularia no pescoço dele e embora isso fosse uma coisa que eu também quisesse, não poderia deixá-lo fazer isso. Não na frente dos meus pais.  
O braço de Jacob começou a tremer e ele não teria feito nada para impedir se Renesmee não tivesse pedido calma. Segurei mais fortemente Edward ao sentir que ele tentava se livrar dos meus braços. Eu sabia que isso não seria o bastante.

- Emmett! – eu sussurrei baixo o bastante para que nenhum humano pudesse ouvir. Ele se moveu quase que automaticamente, balançando a cabeça como se tentasse digerir aquilo tudo ou, talvez, tentando pensar em alguma piada para fazer, embora não fosse nada inteligente de sua parte brincar agora – a não ser Carlisle, Esme e Alice, nenhum outro vampiro parecia aprovar essa união tão repentina. Emmett segurou os braços de Edward por trás e eu me coloquei na sua frente.

- Edward! – disse segurando seu rosto para que ele me olhasse – Edward, por favor... – ele desviou os olhos de Jacob por um momento.

- Eles... não... podem... fazer... isso, Isabella! – ele disse com os dentes trincados. O choque de ouvi-lo falando o meu nome daquele jeito fez com que um arrepio (ou assim pareceu) me percorrer a espinha - aquilo definitivamente não era uma coisa boa.

- Calma, Ed! – Emmett falou.

- Não se meta! Você deveria estar do meu lado, assim como a Bella! – ele disse indignado.

- Não fale assim com ele, Edward. Eu estou do seu lado! Ou você acha que eu estou feliz com essa história? Apenas não acho sensato começar uma briga aqui na frente dos meus pais! – ele parecia refletir sobre o que eu dissera.

- Ela ta certa, Edward. Você acha que eu também não estou com vontade de socar aquele cara até ele não poder usar seu 'jacobzinho' nunca mais?

- Reze para que ele nunca tenha usado! – Edward grunhiu.

- Ok, ok. Mas você acha que é fácil para mim segurar você de fez pular em cima dele? – eu me surpreendi com Emmett. Ele nunca era tão sensato.

Eu ouvi um soluço vindo de trás de Carlisle. Eu havia esquecido da presença do sr. Meyer até então. Seus olhos estavam apreensivos e ele parecia ainda mais baixo e velho com o medo estampado. Carlisle continuava com a mesma serenidade de antes, tentando acalmar o pobre homem.

' Desculpe por isso. Parece que o pai não está tão feliz com o esse casamento repentino' eu ouvi o Carlisle dizer em meio a um sorriso. Os soluços pararam e ele pareceu mais tranqüilo.

' Ele é o pai dela? Como? Ele parece novo demais... Tudo bem, não quero me intrometer. O senhor acha melhor que eu vá embora?'

'Não não, isso não será preciso. Esperemos até que tudo se resolva. Tenho a impressão que isso acabe bem.' Eu duvidava.

Renesmee segurava o Jacob, da mesma maneira que eu fazia com o seu pai, mas ela não contava com mais nenhuma ajuda. Edward olhava fixamente pra ele e eu sabia que se ele resolvesse mesmo partir para cima do Jake, nenhum de nós conseguiria o seguraria. Esme acompanhou meus pais até a cozinha.

---

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num momento eu o tinha sob minhas mãos e no outro ele não estava mais lá. Até mesmo para os meus 'novos' sentidos fora dificil acompanhar. Aquilo me lembrou do incidente com a van. Ele correu em direção ao Jacob deixando Emmett abobalhado. Renesmee estava incrivelmente pálida e seu namorado parecia vibrar intensamente. Porém Edward me surpreendeu. Antes que eu corresse para tentar detê-lo, ele parou à centimetros de Jacob. Ele olhou para a filha como se quisesse se desculpar e fechou os olhos para tentar se acalmar. Aquele silêncio pareceu durar horas. Eu me juntei ao Edward. Os quileutes que estavam como observadores tomaram uma posição defensiva e ao mesmo tempo de ataque se fosse preciso. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Carlisle fizeram uma roda em volta de nós apenas por precaução.  
Renesmee chorava Edward finalmente abriu os olhos, eles não estavam mais negros - estava mais claro, mas não dourado.

- Renesmee... me desculpe... - sua voz foi sumindo a cada silaba, acabando num sussurro quase inaudivel. Ele estendeu os braços para a filha, mas ela se encolheu mais junto ao Jacob. Edward ficou imovel. Eu sabia que aquilo o tinha machucado. Eu podia sentir sua dor. Seu rosto se contorceu como se ele estivesse chorando. Eu entraria em uma crise séria se aquela tensão não acabasse.  
- Por favor, Ness... - ele estava implorando. Eu desviei os olhos dele para olhar a Renesmee. Ela ficou indecisa por um minuto.  
' Vai lá, Nessy. Você sabe que ele não fez isso por mal. Ele te ama' eu ouvi o Jacob falar e fiquei pasma - não esperava isso dele, mas fiquei incrivelmente feliz com a sua atitude. Ele ganhara alguns pontos comigo agora.  
A indecisão de Renesmee se transformou em certeza assim que ela sorriu timidamente para o meu. Eu consegui sentir o alivio dele quando ele a abraçou.

- Desculpa, meu amor. Eu... eu só não consigo entender... Você é tão novinha e isso foi tão repentino. Porque você não espera mais um pouco? Eu posso ir me acostumando com a idéia.

- Papai... Tudo bem, eu consigo te entender, pelo menos em parte, mas não acho que possa esperar. Vocês sabiam que algum dia isso ia acontecer. Eu o amo. Por favor, tente entender. Eu não quero fazer isso escondido de vocês, não quero que vocês sejam contra. Por favor... Eu sonhei com esse dia - ela fez a mesma cara que fizera para o Carlisle um dia antes. Eu sabia que se ela me perguntasse se eu era contra, diria que não. Eu não conseguia negar muitas coisas a ela. Estava tudo nas mãos de Edward agora.

- Eu não sei, Renesmee... - ele balançou a cabeça num sinal de indecisão assim como fizera na noite em que eu tentei 'dormir' com ele. Ela, assim como eu, se aproveitou disso.

- Por favor, papai. Por favor... - era muito mais fácil Edward dançasse valsa com o Jacob no meio da sala do que negar alguma coisa a Renesmee quando ela falava isso.

- Reze para que eu não me arrependa disso, Renesmee - Edward brincou, mas seu rosto ainda era sério. O rosto dela se iluminou. Ela pulou no colo do pai o agradecendo. Ele ainda não estava tão certo da sua decisão, mas não seria facil voltar atrás agora.

- E você mamãe? - ela se virou para mim.

- Hun... reze para que nós não nos arrependamos, Ness - eu sorri, mas não era nada comparado ao sorriso dela.

- Obrigada, Edward - Jacob disse estendendo a mão para apertar a de Edward. Ele, para a minha surpresa, apertou a mão de genro sem fazer careta. - Obrigada, Bells - ele me abraçou.


	12. Um novo Cullen

_**Um novo Cullen**_

Jacob e Renesmee se posicionaram na frente do Sr. Meyer para que o casamento, finalmente, pudesse se realizar. O homem ainda pálido e um tanto quanto abalado tomou uma postura distinta assim que começou a falar. A felicidade da Renesmee era totalmente palpável. O rosto de Jacob se iluminou com um largo sorriso – seus dentes brancos contrastando com a sua pele morena. Ele segurou as mãos dela.

Alice dava pulinhos, mas eu não sabia se era de felicidade ou se era pra poder enxergar o Sr. Meyer, que Jacob tampava com os seus quase dois metros.

Edward respirava pesadamento ao meu lado. Eu apertei sua mão mais forte e ele encostou sua cabeça na minha. Por uma fração de segundo, eu pensei que estavamos _realmente_ chorando.  
- Será que a gente está fazendo o certo, Bella? - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com um profundo suspiro.  
- Talvez... mas sabíamos que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde!  
- Eu queria que fosse mais tarde - sua voz era suave e triste.  
- Eu também... Mas nós ainda a temos! Ela não vai nos abandonar! Só teremos que a dividir com o Jacob pelo resto da vida... dele - o comentário fora mórbido e eu não me senti bem em fazê-lo, mas sabia que isso daria alguma coisa para Edward refletir.  
- Bella, a não ser que você esteja colocando o fim da vida dele quando ele parar de se transformar em lobo e vier se juntar a nós como vampiro... eu sei que ele é agora parte da nossa família para todo o sempre. Tudo bem, eu perdi essa batalha. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Talvez seja egoísmo de minha parte querer ter as duas criaturas mais lindas apenas para mim, não é? - era exatamente por essas ações, esses pensamentos, que eu o amava. A cada dia que passava, ele me mostrava o quão maravilhoso era - eu não entendia como alguém poderia ser tão bom, tão bom em absolutamente tudo.  
Ele deu aquele sorriso torto, o _meu _sorriso torto. A habitual corrente elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo ao sentir seu hálito no meu rosto. Eu sacudi a cabeça para tentar deixar de lado, pelo menos por enquanto, as imagens de nós dois sozinhos. Ok, foco, Bella! Agora não era era hora para pensar nessas coisas!  
- Você é absurdo! - eu disse sorrindo. Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e voltou sua atenção para o casamento. Eu demorei um pouco mais, admirando os seus traços perfeitos.

---

- Resnesmee Carlie Cullen, você aceita Jacob Black como o seu legitimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo enquanto vocês dois viverem?  
- Eu aceito! - seus olhos brilharam e ela sorriu para Jacob. Era difícil saber qual dos dois estava mais feliz. Edward rosnou baixinho, apenas para não perder o costume.  
- E você, Jacob Black, aceita Renesmee Carlie Cullen como sua legitima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la enquanto vocês viverem?  
- Aceito! - sua resposta foi um pouco mais baixa que um berro, sobressaltando o Sr. Meyer.  
- Eu os declaro então, ma... - ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Jacob agarrou Renesmee e a beijou loucamente. Seth uivou e todos os outros quileutes começaram a assobiar e a bater palma.  
Edward trincou os dentes - com certeza aquela cena já era demais para ele. Ele grunhiu, mas não foi alto o suficiente para sobrepor os uivos.  
- Para com essa agarração! - Emmett berrou.  
Jacob largou Nessy, que sorriu timidamente.

Em instantes eles sumiram entre os amigos de Jacob. Renesmee deu um jeito de sair de lá do meio e veio toda saltitante.  
- Pai! Mãe! - ela nos abraçou. O cheiro de Jacob invadiu meu nariz - ela cheirava forte. Eu vi Edward franzir o nariz. O cheiro também me incomodava, mas não tanto quanto a ele.

- Ossa Ness! Vai tomar um banho! Você tá fedendo! - Emmett apareceu ao lado de Renesmee a puxando para um abraço.  
- Há! Muito engraçado! Ok, tio, me solta agora... - ela estava a quase um metro do chão.  
- Renesmee! - Rosalie parecia tão feliz quanto Edward, mas assim como ele, não iria negar esse momento de felicidade a ela - Fico tão feliz por vocês!  
- Obrigada, tia!  
Alice e Jasper já estavam formando fila atrás da Rosalie para abraçar a sobrinha. Assim que se viram, Alice e Renesmee começaram a dar pulinhos. Jasper ria das duas.

---

- Você é doida! Puxou sua mãe, sabia? - Charlie e Sue vieram até Renesmee. Eledeu um breve abraço, corando.

- Sua doidinha! Saiu igual a mãe! - dessa vez era Renée.  
- O vovô acabou de falar isso!  
- Para você ver como se parecem - ela sorriu.

Jacob apareceu 'quicando' um tempo depois. Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha, me lembrando o velho Jake, embora ele fosse muito maior agora e não tivesse mais aquela vasta cabeleira.  
- E aí, sra. Black? - ele falou abraçando Renesmee - Edward! Muito, muito obrigada, cara! - ele estendeu sua mão para que Edward apertasse, o que ele fez, e para meu completo espanto, Jake o puxou para um abraço. Minha boca se escancarou e os olhos de Renesmee ficaram vidrados com o choque.  
Edward ficou imóvel por um instante. Depois, deu dois tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do genro. O Emmett parecia que ia explodir de tanto rir.  
- Obrigada! - Jake repetiu para Edward - Bells, você não sabe como eu estou feliz, sogrinha! - ele me deu um abraço.  
- Sogrinha é o seu nariz, Jacob! - ele riu.

- Ness, não vai contar para eles onde a gente vai passar a lua de... - Jacob parou de falar assim que viu o olhar de Edward.  
- Claro que eu vou, mas não ia falar agora. Ok, tudo bem. Então, a gente vai pegar um avião as duas da manhã e vamos para o Brasil. Ilha Esme, para ser mais exata - Edward deu um pulo ao ouvir aquilo.  
- Pai, para com isso! Eu liguei para a vovó logo que a gente começou a planejar isso e ela me ofereceu, mesmo não sabendo para que que era - Renesmee sorriu para Esme, que estava alguns passos de distância dela.  
- Hun... tem certeza que você quer ir pra lá? A ilha é linda, sem duvidas, mas você vai acabar transformando isso em uma tradição Cullen. - eu perguntei.  
- Tenho, mamãe! Jacob e eu tivemos algumas aulas de português lá no Canadá. Dá pra gente se virar perfeitamente.  
- Como quiser então, amor.

---

- Ness, meia-noite e meia agora. Acho melhor irmos. - Jacob falou. Ele passara uma boa parte da noite olhando no relógio.  
- Claro! - ele então subiu para pegar as malas. Voltou um tempo depois carregando uma mala imensa.  
- Renesmee, pra quê tanta coisa? - Jacob perguntou.  
- Eu cresci com a Alice e a Rosalie, lembra? E para de reclamar que isso não tá pesada pra você! - eles deram risada juntos.  
- Mamãe, a gente se vê daqui algumas semanas, certo? Estou pensando seriamente em passar um tempo aqui...  
- Eu não acredito! Ai meu Deus! Você vem mesmo? Promete? - eu vi o Edward sorrir quando a filha falou isso. Ele a queria por perto tanto quanto eu.  
- Sim senhora! - ela me abraçou e virou para o pai.  
- O senhor me espera né? - ela brincou.  
- Alguma dúvida? - ela pulou nele.  
- Eu te amo, gatão! - ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

Eles se despediram de todos os convidados e depois partiram. Charlie, Sue e Billy foram logo atrás. O restante demorou um pouco ainda para irem embora. Apenas Edward parecia cansado de tudo aquilo, já que Alice tagarelava com os amigos de Jacob e o Emmett e a Rosalie dançavam alegremente com a minha mãe e o Phil.  
- Bella, vamos pra casa? Muitas informações para um único dia humano - ele sussurou no meu ouvido.  
- Claro! à francesa? - perguntei, me referindo a maneira sutil de sair sem ser notado.  
- À francesa.

---

Uma semana havia se passado desde o casamento. Renée e Phil voltaram pra Phoniex dois dias depois, avisando que voltariam assim que pudessem. Billy ligava todos os dias para saber se tinhamos noticias deles, mas era em vão. Nenhum contato até então, mas isso não me surpreendeu - isso era a última coisa que eles deveriam estar pensando agora.  
Edward ainda não se acostumara totalmente com a idéia e eu duvidava que um dia ele iria aceitar completamente. Emmett já estava com um novo repertório de piadas sobre eles e Alice, junto com Esme e Rosalie, já faziam planos para a casa dos dois em Forks (elas insistiam em me deixar de lado, porque minhas idéias eram 'simples demais').

- Caramba! A Anjelina Jolie acabou de adotar seu trigésimo filho! - Emmett berrou da sala. Ele andava fascinado com o mundo das antigas estrelas de HollyWood. A Rosalie já advertira ele, falando que se ele continuasse a agir feito um humano fútil e gay, ela acabaria largando dele. Isso só fez com que ele desse risada e ficasse ainda mais fascinado com o assunto.  
- Ok, Emmett! Isso vai ser de uma grande utilidade para mim futuramente - Alice falou, desviando os olhos da sua Vogue.  
- Poxa! Dá pra alguém me dar a devida atenção que eu mereço? - Emmett disse, fazendo bico.  
- Ah ursinho, você sabe que eu dou, mas você tem que parar com essas coisas! - Rosalie respondeu. Eu comecei a rir. Ursinho? Meu Deus, eu não sabia que ela era tão meiga. Emmett a beijou. Bom, pra falar a verdade, ele tava quase engolindo ela.  
- Ei vocês, parem com isso! - Edward falou.  
Alice ficou imóvel, totalmente em transe. Sua revista apoiada no colo, escorregou, caindo no chão. Todos nós olhamos para ela apreensivos. Após alguns segundos, ela piscou antes de falar.  
- Renesmee... - ela disse. Eu engoli em seco. O que estava acontecendo com o meu bebê? Edward praticamente voou para a Alice.  
- Me diga, Alice! O que você viu? O que tá acontecendo com a minha filha? - Edward berrava.  
- Eu não sei, Edward! Não consegui ver o que está acontecendo, só sei que ela...  
O telefone tocou antes que Alice pudesse terminar a frase. Por estar mais próxima, eu atendi. Era Renesmee.  
- Mamãe! Eu preciso... Ai, mãe, eu não sei se .... - ela não falava coisa com coisa e eu entendia menos ainda.  
- Calma, Renesmee. Me conta o que que houve. - Edward pulou do meu lado ao ouvir o nome da filha. Ele tentou pegar o telefone de mim, mas eu o impedi.  
- Mãe, a gente tá voltando... - ela parecia apreensiva.  
- Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Ela demorou para respondeu. Eu ouvi sua respiração pesada pelo telefone.  
- Eu... eu acho... acho que estou grávida.

**_~Fim da primeira parte~_**

* * *

_Hei amores! :)  
Aqui seria o fim da minha fic, mas devido aos pedidos de alguns amigos que liam e também, devido as reviews que falaram que não poderia terminar assim, eu decidi: continuarei a fic.  
Quando eu comecei a escreve-la, pensava em parar na parte em que a Renesmee falasse sobre sua gravidez, mas as idéias foram surgindo e já tenho mais alguns capitulos feitos.  
A decisão de parar aqui foi tomada pelo simples fato de que se eu não parasse, ela iria ficar imensa.  
Mas tudo bem, eu não tenho tanto controle sobre mim assim. É impressionante a quantidade de vezes que eu me pego pensando no próximo capitulo. hahahaha  
Com a volta das aulas fica meio hard escrever e postar aqui, mas prometo que farei meu melhor, ok?  
Espero que estejam gostando! *-*_

_  
Reviews, por favor! :D:D_


	13. Inesperado

_**Inesperado**_

- O – o quê? – ok, eu estava louca! Aquilo era completamente impossível. A história podia _realmente _se repetir desse jeito? O Edward olhava para mim ainda sem entender. Ele não ouvira a conversa - ela falara baixo até mesmo para mim.

- É... eu não sei, mas... ah mãe, o Carlisle tá aí? - eu ainda precisava de um tempo para que tudo se encaixasse.

- O que que ela tá falando, Bella? Para que o Carlisle?

- Chama ele, Edward!- foi o que eu consegui falar.

Eu passei o telefone para ele assim que o vi. Ele não pareceu tão chocado quanto eu.

- Aham...sei. Bom, Ness, isso era previsivel, mas tem um porém: com certeza, esse é o primeiro caso. Você precisa vir para cá agora... - ele começou a falar rapidamente, mas isso não me era mais interessante. Eu ainda precisava digerir aquilo tudo.

Edward parecia estar começando a entender - a familiaridade da cena, sua ironia... Eu deixei com que ele lesse meus pensamentos - não teria como explicar de outra maneira. Seu maxilar ficou tenso e seus olhos se arregalaram de uma forma assustadora.

- Não, não, não... - sua voz era dolorida. Ele balançava a cabeça, negando - Não pode ser, Bella! Não agora! - ele berrou. Eu não deixei com que ele lesse mais meus pensamentos. Isso o deixava mais desesperado.

Nenhum de seus irmãos ousaram perguntar alguma coisa.

- Bella, Edward... Eles estão voltando. Dentro de algumas horas eles estão aqui. Não acho prudente que eles fiquem lá.

- Ela tá grávida, não tá? - eu ouvi o Emmett perguntar para a Alice.

- Pelo o que parece, sim... - Rosalie se remexeu no sofá. Eu sabia que ela amava a ideia. Embora ela não tivesse aceitado o casamento, não seria o bastante para ela deixar de amar o bebê antes mesmo de ele nascer. Seu sonho era ser mãe, não podia a julgar po isso. Ela abaixou os olhos, fitando as mãos, mas seu sorriso não passou despercebido.

Embora fosse impossivel, Edward parecia muito mais branco do que de costume. Eu comecei a me preocupar com a sua sanidade e com seu auto-controle. Eu daria tudo para saber o que ele estava pensando agora. Sua expressão era preocupante. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou logo em seguida.

- Edward... - minha voz saiu baixa demais e preocupada demais. Ele não olhou pra mim. Continuava olhando o chão. Nunca tinha reparada o quanto o tapete era interessante, não até agora. Ele brincava com a ponta do tapete, quase a rasgando. - Edward... olha pra mim amor, por favor.  
Ele não parecia querer nem um pouco desviar os olhos, mas o meu 'por favor' era poderoso. Eu fiquei um tanto quanto chocada quando vi seus olhos. Eles não estavam negros de ódio, eram negros de dor. Era uma dor que eu nunca vira em seus olhos, nem mesmo nas tantas vezes que eu quase morri. Tudo bem, talvez na época do James, mas não tinha certeza. Era uma lembrança sem foco já. Ele deixou as mãos cairem sobre as pernas.

- Bella... por quê? Por quê? Eu não posso... não posso acreditar... não dá, Bella. É simplesmente demais para mim - eu não sabia o que fazer. A reação dele era muito mais dolorida do que a noticia. Eu vi seus irmãos sairem da sala, não querendo piorar a situação, já que seus pensamentos não deveriam ser bons para o momento.  
Eu o puxei para um abraço e ele escondeu seu rosto no meu pescoço. O som que ele fez me pegou completamente desprevida. Era o mesmo que Esme fazia quando parecia chorar. Ele nunca fizera isso antes. Eu estava preocupada com ele, incrivelmente preocupada com ele. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me apertou fortemente.  
- Shh, Edward. Por favor... não fica assim... por favor... - eu me debrucei sobre ele, deitando-o no sofá. Eu deitei do lado dele e passei seu braço sob o meu pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Os gemidos baixos do seu 'choro' se cessaram. Eu depositei minhas mãos no seu peito. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

- Edward... não fica assim, meu amor. Eu fui pega completamente desprevenida também. Embora soubesse que um dia isso aconteceria, não imaginei que fosse assim tão cedo, mas pensa, essa historia só tem pontos positivos!  
- E qual seria eles? - sua voz parecia menos dolorosa.  
- A gente vai ganhar um... er... neto ou neta. Ela não vai deixar de ser nosso bebê.  
- Bella, você tem que entender que foi tudo rápido demais. Eu nem tinha aceitado o casamento e agora já ganho uma neta... Mas o mais dificil de isso tudo é pensar que ela e o Jacob... eles... ah Bella, você sabe...  
- Eu sei, Edward, mas pelamor, é claro que eles fizeram isso. E não precisa fazer essa cara - ele trincou os dentes quando eu falei - Eles são casados agora! Não dá pra gente proibir. Isso seria totalmente inutil e idiota.  
Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. Ele parecia estar tentando entender tudo aquilo, digerir.  
- A gente vai ter uma netinha, Edward - eu sorri para ele e embora ele não tivesse visto, eu sabia que ele podia ouvi-lo na minha voz. Ele suspirou.  
- Uma netinha... - ele concordou com os olhos fechados.

* * *

_Heei queriidos!  
Tudo bem com vocês? :)  
Demorei, mas postei. o/o/ hahahaaha  
__Logo logo posto o outro!  
Depois do 'primeiro' capitulo, fica tudo mais rapido! xD  
Beijão! _

_E não esqueçam das reviews! :D  
_


	14. Selvagem

_**Selvagem**_

Edward e eu não voltamos para a casa, nem ao menos para pegar roupas, por medo de que Renesmee chegasse e nós não estivéssemos lá. Alice já estava achando isso revoltante – segundo ela, todos deveriam se trocar pelo menos três vezes por dia.

- Ok, eu não agüento mais. Vou pegar umas roupas para vocês! – ela disse se levantando do sofá. Edward e eu não havíamos nos mexido desde a noticia. Eu estaria totalmente quadrada e dolorida se ainda fosse humana.

Eu tentei me levantar do sofá, mas Edward prendeu-me contra sua cintura.  
- Não Bella. Fica aqui comigo! – ele abriu os olhos para falar. Fazia horas que eu não ouvia sua voz, muito menos, via seus olhos. Eles estavam dourados de novo.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. Não sem você – ele sorriu para mim, ao me ouvir falando as mesmas palavras que ele me dizia tantas vezes – Só ia me sentar, faz umas 16 horas que a gente ta deitado assim.

- Não, por favor. Eu gosto de te sentir assim comigo. Me acalma. – obviamente que eu não me mexi mais. Bom, a não ser para beijá-lo.

---

Nós tínhamos acabado de trocar de roupa quando ouvimos um carro se aproximar. Eram eles! Eu podia sentir o cheiro de Jacob daqui.

- Ta tudo bem? – eu perguntei pro Edward antes que eles saíssem do carro.

- Incrivelmente aceitável! – ele sorriu, me abraçando pela cintura.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie estavam atrás de nós, esperando por eles.

Jacob entrou primeiro carregando as malas e Edward me apertou. Renesmee veio logo atrás, sorrindo. Fiquei totalmente sem palavras quando a vi e não era a única.

Ela vestia uma camiseta branca, justa, que mostrava perfeitamente o tamanho da sua barriga, que estava o dobro da minha no dia em que descobri a gravidez. Eles não pareciam preocupados em nada com a situação. Ela colocou uma mão sobre a barriga e passou o outro braço pela cintura de Jacob.

- Oi – ela falou – Surpresa...?

- Para o seu pai e eu, sim. Carlisle parecia ter ouvido que você tivesse topado o dedão no pé da cama... Rosalie teve um faniquito com a Alice e a Esme. E os meninos estavam apostando se era menina ou menino – Renesmee relaxou um pouco mais quando eu falei.

- Er... papai? Você ta bem em relação a isso? – ela mordeu os lábios. Jacob se ajeitou ao seu lado.

- Hun... incrivelmente aceitável – repetiu – Mas reze para minha neta não ter o mesmo cheiro que ele – Edward franziu o nariz.

- Obrigada! – ela soltou o marido para abraçar o pai.

- Esme... eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com você em particular, pode ser? – Jacob perguntou para ela. Seu rosto era brincalhão. Renesmee escondeu o rosto no pescoço do pai.

- Tudo bem, Jacob. Pode falar na frente de todos. Eles vão ficar sabendo de um jeito ou de outro – ela respondeu.

- Hun... não sei...

- Ele ta conseguindo controlar os pensamentos- Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Ta, tudo bem. Eu preciso te dar um cheque...

- Porque? – ela perguntou sem entender. Ele olhou para a mulher, que já estava púrpura e riu antes de continuar.

- Bom, Renesmee destruiu... uma... cama... e a cabeceira de outra... – Edward quase teve um colapso. Ele parou de respirar abruptamente, fazendo barulho. Ele abraçou Renesmee mais forte. Eu não tive reação alguma. Apenas uma pergunta me assombrou. Como eles conseguiram a proeza? As camas antigas não eram tão resistentes, mas Edward comprara umas muito mais resistentes depois da nossa lua-de-mel. Meu Deus, eles eram selvagens ao extremo.

Emmett ria feito uma hiena junto com o Jasper e nem o Carlisle conseguiu se segurar, embora sua risada fosse muito mais baixa que a deles.

- Nossa, velho! Se eles forem morar realmente em Forks, a gente vai ter que construir uma casa de aço! Do jeito que eles tão, essa casa não guenta não! - Emmett falou - Ela puxou o tio - ele piscou para a esposa. Ela, por sua vez, o socou.

Edward ainda continuava com o mesmo olhar vidrado, agarrado a filha. Seu rosto estava coberto pelas mãos, mas dava para ver suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Hun... Edward... larga ela. Tu vai esmagar ela e o...monstrinho. - Jasper disse, brincando. Renesmee tirou as mãos do rosto e fez uma careta para o tio. Ele deu risada.

Edward não pareceu ouvir o irmão. Ele estava em choque.

- Hei... - eu sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ele piscou, voltando à realidade, e soltou a filha. Ela saiu sem dizer nada, se juntando ao marido de novo.

- Renesmee, vem aqui, por favor. Preciso fazer algumas perguntas e fazer alguns exames, ok? - Carlisle perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando e foi ao seu encontro. Jacob a seguiu.

- Ahn... Jacob. Acho melhor você ficar aqui enquanto eu faço os exames.

- Certo - ele respondeu, encostando na parede.

- Bella, você vem comigo.

---

- Ness, quando você desconfiou que estava grávida? - ele perguntou, pegando uma fita para medir a barriga dela.

- Bom, a gente ficou lá um pouco mais de uma semana. Nove dias para ser exata. Deixa eu ver... - ela contava alguma coisa nos dedos - Tá, então. No quinto dia eu já comecei a me sentir diferente. Tava tendo sonhos estranhos e meu apetite tava completamente fora de controle. No sétimo dia veio os enjôos, mas achava que fosse por causa da comida em excesso. Ontem, um pouco antes de eu ligar para vocês que eu percebi a mudança no meu corpo e como a mamãe já tinha me falado de como foi a gravidez dela, na hora eu soube que eu estava grávida. O jacob surtou quando eu falei. Ele não parava de rir, ficava repetindo que ia ter um filho e não sei o que. Aí eu mandei ele comprar passagens pra gente voltar e liguei pra vocês. Fim.

- Entendo... Então, suponho que você esteja grávida de seis dias. Confesso que estou espantado - sua gestação tá mais rápida do que da Bella. Se continuar nesse ritmo, seu bebê nascerá antes do tempo que você levou para nascer. Terei que medir sua barriga de hora em hora para saber o seu crescimento.

- Claro - ela falou feliz.

- Pelo o que você falou, Bella já lhe contou como foi a sua gestação, certo? - ela concordou com a cabeça - então você sabe o quanto foi dura. Você foi um pouco demais para o seu corpo humano, mas por você ser apenas metade humana, é bem provável que não sofra, ou pelo menos, sofra bem menos. Quero que me diga se sente alguma coisa, alguma dor...

- Não, nenhuma dor, mas acho que já senti ele se mexer dentro de mim - ela falou aquilo com uma paixão absurda, passando a mão na barriga.

- Isso é bom, muito bom! E sua alimentação? A Bella bebia sangue já que você não aceitava muito a comida humana...

- Para falar a verdade, eu to com uma puta vontade de comer macarrão - seus olhos brilharam.


	15. Comida Extra

_**Comida Extra**_

- Renesmee, você não acha que comeu um pouquinho demais meu bem? – Esme perguntou um tanto quanto preocupada. Ela olhou a avó como se não tivesse entendido, com a boca cheia de sorvete.

Eu estava olhando totalmente bestificada para a minha filha. Como alguém tão pequena podia comer tanto? Pelas minhas contas, foram três pratadas imensas de macarrão, dois pacotes inteiros de bolacha e estava na terceira taça de sorvete.

- Hun... – ela murmurou, engolindo o sorvete – Tanto assim?

- Foi um tanto bem razoável, amor – Jacob falou rindo. Ela largou a colher do sorvete.

- Ai! Acho que eu vou...- ela colocou a mão na boca e foi correndo para o banheiro. Jake correu atrás, pálido e desesperado.

- Jacob, calma! É só um enjoo, não precisa fazer essa cara! - eu ouvi ela falar para ele no banheiro - Ai meu Deus! Se voce chorar eu vou te socar! Frouxo!

- EEEi! Não é pra tanto né! Eu não vou chorar e voce sabe muito bem que frouxo eu não sou já que na ilha... - eu definitivamente não queria saber o que acontecera lá.

- Te aceitei na familia, mas isso não significa que eu tenha que ouvir essas coisas - Rosalie disse antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Os dois abafaram as risadas.

- Cadê o Emm? - ela perguntou entrando na cozinha.

- Edward, Jasper e ele foram caçar aqui perto. O Ed não quis ir muito longe.

- E porque voce nao foi? Tá tão com sede quando eles - ela apontou para as minhas olheiras.

- Não queria deixar Renesmee e também, eu consigo aguentar - ela revirou os olhos.

- Bella, voce é absurda! Quando eles voltarem, eu vou com você. Ao contrário da senhora, eu sei quando preciso caçar, boba! - ela me lançou um dos seus melhores sorrisos e foi para a sala se juntar com Alice.

- Tô com fome, Jacob! - Renesmee voltava com ele do banheiro. Ele olhou assustado - Eu acabei de botar tudo pra fora, ok? Hum... eu quero aquela comida do Brasil - ela falou com os olhos fechados, suspirando.

- Tudo bem Ness... mas sabe, onde voce acha que eu vou encontrar comida brasileira em Forks?

- Mas eu quero! Jacob Black, quer que seu filho nasça com cara de arroz, bife e batata frita? - Ele virou para Esme, chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Algum livro de receitas? - Renesmee bateu palma, pulando em seu colo.

----

- Jake, a gente só tem batata e a carne aqui. Compra arroz e feijão, certo? Procura por aqueles feijões não enlatados e o arroz com menos conservantes que voce encontrar - eu falei pra ele, depois de ler as anotações de Carlisle (que era um ótimo cozinheiro por sinal, embora ele não pudesse fazer tanto proveito disso).

- Voltou em um instante! - ele depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Renesmee, pegando a chave da minha ferrari.

- O que você está fazendo? - Edward acabara de chegar da caçada. Ele me abraçou pela cintura enquanto eu cortava as batatas.

- Baixou uma brasileira na Renesmee. Ela quer arroz, feijão, bife e batata frita - eu sorri, virando a cabeça para poder dar um beijo no seu rosto.

- Sabia que eu sou muito bom com comida brasileira? - ele me deu um sorriso torto.

- Ah! Juuura? - eu estava sendo totalmente sarcástica. Ele beijou meus ombros, em meio a um sorriso - Você é bom em tudo - eu me virei de frente para ele para poder beijá-lo.

- Que isso minha gente? Sexo em meio as batatas! - Emmett.

---

Jacob chegou um tempo depois com os saquinhos de arroz e feijão.

- Cadê a Ness? - ele olhava para os lados, aflito.

- Exames com o Carlisle. Nem pense em subir lá! - foi a primeira vez que Edward falava com o Jacob sem ser tão grosso.

Este, estava de avental, cortanto e temperando a carne. Sua camisa preta estava dobrada até o cutuvelo para não sujá-la. Seu cabelo, bagunçado, caia sobre seu rosto. Ele estava totalmente perfeito, parado nos seus 17 anos para sempre. Só pra mim.

Lavei o arroz enquanto Jacob separava os feijões.

---

Assim que Renesmee sentiu o cheiro da carne, apareceu na cozinha toda saltitante.

- Já tá pronto? - ela perguntou pela sexta vez em menos de cinco minutos.

- Calma mano! - Emmett apareceu ao seu lado - Cê tá muito tensa! A comida não vai acabar! Caso você não tenha percebido, só você e seu cachorro comem aqui. Comida, sabe como é ... - eu olhei para ele com cara de poucos amigos. Emmett deu um beijo na testa da sobrinha e saiu rindo.

- Pronto! - Edward disse tirando a comida do fogão.

- Comiida! Comiiida! - ela berrava com uma vozinha irritante. Parecia uma criança de quatro anos. - Vem Jake! Como comigo - ele sentou do seu lado e esperou com que ela se servisse.

Não teria sobrado nada se Edward não tivesse feito comida suficiente para umas cinco pessoas.

- Aiai! Meus pais são os melhores cozinheiros do mundo! - ela sorriu, passando a mão na barriga.


	16. Um pouco mais humano

**_Um pouco mais humano_**

- Mãe? Pai? – Renesmee batia na porta do quarto. Já passava das três da manhã.

Eu não ouvira ela se aproximar.

- Droga! - eu falei baixinho. Edward deu risada, saindo de cima de mim.

Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi e abri a porta com Edward do meu lado.

- Er... atrapalhei alguma coisa? - ela perguntou corando

- Não não, amor. Entre! - Edward segurou uma risada. O que eu tinha perdido?

- Ela acha que você mente muito mal - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

---

- O que foi amor?- perguntamos juntos.

- Eu... eu só queria conversar - disse fitando as mãos e sentando se na cama.

Edward sentou ao seu lado, abraçando sua cintura e eu me sentei no chão, na sua frente.

- Eu não sei se posso sentir isso, sabe? Mas eu estou com medo - ela sussurrou - Eu o quero. Quero o meu bebê, mas tenho medo de como vai ser depois... eu quero o melhor pra ele, mas não se posso ser uma boa mãe - ela apertou as minhas mãos que estavam em seu colo.

- Oh amooor... sabe, deixa eu te falar uma coisa... - eu esperei para que ela me olhasse nos meus olhos - quando eu soube que estava grávida de você, eu te amei de imediato. Eu a queria mais do que qualquer coisa, mas isso não me impediu de sentir um pouco de medo. Eu também não sabia se seria uma boa mãe, mas eu queria ser, eu precisava ser! Rosalie me ajudou muito nessa época já que seu pai tava um tanto quanto desesperado - ela deu um beijo no rosto do pai que sorriu envergonhado. - Você não precisa sentir medo, nós estamos todos com você.

- Obrigada mãe! - ela ainda falava baixo.

- Você é minha filha! Não precisa agradecer amor! Sempre que precisar falar alguma coisa, estiver preocupada com alguma coisa, vem falar comigo. Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você! - eu levantei do chão, sentando ao seu lado. Ela me abraçou - e pra você também, bebê - eu falei, beijando sua barriga.

---

Carlisle acabara de voltar pra sala com Renesmee. Ele media sua barriga duas vezes por dia apenas agora. Ele sentou do lado de Esme.

- Bom, os exames de Renesmee estão ótimos. Gestação calma e sem dores. Mas tem uma coisa curiosa: a gestação que começou mais acelerada que da Bella, está quase igual a de uma humana. Talvez porque a maior parte do Jacob seja humana, então, predomina. E também por ela ser apenas metade vampira. Porém, não podemos esquecer que vocês são os pais mais estranhos que eu já vi - ele sorriu para os dois - então, suponho que o nenem nasça de uns três ou quatro meses, se continuar nesse ritmo.

- Ah! Não acredito! Mais três meses para saber que espécime vai sair daí! – Emmett estava inconformado. Rose chutou sua canela. Ele xingou baixo.

- Gente! A Alice... – Renesmee falou apontando pra tia que estava em transe. Eu congelei com o que ela poderia estar vendo, mas o Edward estava sorrindo – não era preocupante então.

- Tem tempestade chegando, pessoas! – ela falou.

- BASEBALL! – Jasper, Emmett e Edward berraram.

---

- Emmett, Rose, Carlisle e Esme – Alice montava os times – Edward, Bella, Jasper e eu. Renesmee é a nossa juíza. Jacob começa com o time da Bella, depois a gente troca.

- Ganha? – eu ouvi Renesmee perguntar pro Jacob.

- Por você. Sempre. – ele respondeu, deu um beijo nela e correu pro meio da clareira.

Alice começou lançando e Rosalie rebateu. Edward pegou a bola, lançando a pro Jacob antes que Rose conseguisse chegar ao final.

- Você está fora – Renesmee disse para ela. Levantando-se do chão, brava, Rose esbarrou no Jake que ria.

- Qual é amor! É só um jogo! – Emmett berrou.

- Vamos lá, criança! – Carlisle a puxou.

Eu ri com a familiaridade da cena. Rose fizera o mesmo comigo anos atrás.

Alice lançou e dessa vez, Emmett rebateu. Edward e eu corremos em direção a bola. A gente se embrenhou na floresta. Ele a achou antes de mim e a atirou para a clareira. Eu estava correndo de volta quando uma barra de ferro que perfurara uma arvore, rasgou minha camiseta transformando a em um trapo de chão.

Edward parou abruptamente ao meu lado, encarando-me.

- Bella, Bella... – seu sorriso torto era malicioso, e seus olhos pareciam brilhar – Eu sei que você ficou frustrada por Renesmee aparecer aquela hora, mas não acho aqui um lugar muito apropriado.

- HÁ HÁ! Muito engraçado, Edward – ele riu alto – Preciso de uma camiseta – eu disse abraçando o meu corpo.

- NOOOOOOOOSSA! Que necessidade essa de vocês! ' E as arvores foram testemunhas do nosso amor' poético Ed – Emmett berrou ao me ver usando a camisa do irmão e ele, com o peito nu.

- Não foi nada disso! Minha camiseta enroscou numa barra de ferro e se rasgou ao meio.

- Nossa, Ed Selvaaagem! É o novo apelidinho? Barra de ferro? Hum... muito másculo hein? – Edward gargalhou.

- Cala a boca, Emmett – eu berrei, vendo Renesmee quase roxa de vergonha.

--

A tempestade parou tarde da noite, acabando com o nosso jogo.


	17. Pontos de Vista

_**Pontos de vista**_

_Jasper POV_

- Você precisa de roupas novas, Jasp! - Alice fuçava no meu closet - você já repetiu a camisa duas vezes no mês!

- Mas Alice, camisas de homem são todas iguais.

- Claro que não! Que absurdo! Você não sei a textura? A tonalidade? Você realmente não... - ela parou de falar e o barulho dos cabides cessaram.

De costas para mim, Alice estava imóvel, com as mãos agarradas às minhas roupas.

- Hum... amor? - eu me aproximei dela. Conseguia sentir a tensão - não era uma boa coisa.

Suas mãos relaxaram e seus braços cairam. Ela virou pra mim.

- Droga, Jasper! Como eu não vi isso antes? - seu rosto era aflito. Ela saiu correndo

---

_Rosalie POV*_

- Ursinho! - Emmett estava deitado na cama esperando eu me arrumar para sair pra 'jantar' com a Ness.

- Oi gata? - ele estava usando uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta preta justa. Deus, ele era perfeito. E era meu. Meu Emmett ursinho.

- Me ajuda a subir o ziper? - eu decididamente nao precisava da sua ajuda, mas eu gostava de ver suas reações quando eu pedia esse tipo de coisa pra ele. Emmett deu um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso.

Eu levantei meus cabelos para que ele podesse fechar o ziper. Ele era um tomara que cara preto, justo e incrivelmente curto. Eu morreria congelada se saisse assim no frio de Forks se ainda fosse humana.

- Você não acha que vai chamar muito atenção, Rose? Não quero ter que brigar hoje... - ele beijou meu pescoço. Eu me arrepiei, como sempre acontecia quando ele me tocava.

- Vou pro um sobretudo amor. Tá meio friozinho - eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele me puxou mais pra perto.

- Esqueçam isso! Eu preciso de todos na sala agora! - Alice abriu a porta colocando apenas a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

---

_Edward POV*_

Bella estava na minha frente apenas de calcinha e sutiã procurando alguma roupa para vestir. Eu sorri com a visão. Como eu tinha sorte de ter ela comigo. Eu decididamente não merecia toda aquela felicidade!

- Edward! Eu não tenho roupa pra vestir! - ela gemeu, virando para mim, emburrada.

- Bella, eu acho que você está se contaminando. O espirito consumista da Alice está te dominando - ela revirou os olhos. Eu ri, me aproximando.

- Não, Ed. É que minhas roupas tão na cabana - ela fazia gestos com as mãos enquanto se explicava. Tão linda! Tão... minha!

Eu não consegui me segurar, simplesmente saltei em sua diração, a prensando contra a parede.

- Edward! Eu preciso colocar uma roupa! - ela falou entre meus lábios.

- Pra quê? Só vai dar mais trabalho... Vai ter que colocar tudo de novo depois... - ela me olhou envergonhada, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu preciso de vocês! AGORA! - Alice bateu na porta sem abri-la.

- Vamos Bella. É sério!

---

_Jacob POV*_

- Será que eles vão demorar? Tô com fome, Jake! - Renesmee estava deitada na cama, mudando o canal da tv freneticamente.

- Calma amor! Você tá comendo por umas cinco pessoas ultimamente! Certeza que só vai ter um neném? - ela mordeu os lábios e se sentou. Eu coloquei o ouvido na sua barriga.

- Eu tô tão feliz, Ness! Eu não sabia que queria tanto ser pai... não até agora... Não sei se mereço tudo isso... Você também tá feliz amor? - ela me olhou e eu quase tive medo da resposta.

-

_Renesmee POV*_

Como ele tinha a capacidade de fazer uma pergunta dessas? Ele só podia estar louco!

- Jacob, eu achei que a minha felicidade fosse visível! - eu fiz uma careta pra ele, mas logo sorri. - Eu te amo!

- O que é uma árvore perto de uma floresta inteira?

- Você tá falando igual meu pai, amor - eu passei as mãos por seus cabelos.

- É, talvez... Talvez porque o meu amor por você seja o mesmo, senão maior, do que ele sente por sua mãe - ele olhos nos meus olhos. Olhos vermelhos, chorosos. Tanto os meus quanto os seus.

Ele se acomodou um pouco mais sobre a minha barriga.

- Oi neném! É o papai, sabia? - eu comecei a chorar quando ouvi ele falando com o nosso bebê - Eu não vejo a hora de poder te ver... Espero que você puxe a beleza da sua mãe. Não quero que você se pareça com um selvagem como o seu pai - eu dei um tapa no braço dele. Desde quando ele era selvagem? Feio? Definitivamente ele estava louco - Eu te amo tanto, neném! Tanto... tanto... Você e sua mãe são as pessoas mais importantes para mim agora. - ele deu um beijo na minha barriga e levantou o rosto. Ele não estava chorando como eu, mas estava quase. Eu soluçava.

- Meus amores. Eu preciso falar com vocês! É importante! - Alice falou do corredor.

---

_Alice POV_

Idiota, idiota, idiota! Como eu não vi isso antes?

- Mãe, eu preciso de você e do papai na sala - o jardim fora minha última parada.

Todos já estavam na sala quando voltei com Esme e Carlisle ao meu lado.

- Que que é Alice? Você tá me deixando louco com isso! - Emmett falou, apertando as mãos.

- Eu não sei como não vi isso! Me desculpem! Eu... eu realmente não sei... por favor...

- Alice! Acalme-se! Pensa um pouco pra falar! Não to entendendo absolutamente nada! - Bella.

- Eu tive uma visão. Nela, eu vi um dos homens da guarda dos Volturi vindo pra cá. Talvez eu não tenha visto antes por não conhece-lo. Ele parece ser um novo membro, mas ainda não sei qual é o seu poder. Ele está chegando, não tem como a gente fazer mais nada... - todos ficaram em silêncio absoluto. Eles estavam tentando adivinhar o motivo. Eu sabia. E agora, Edward também.

Ele rosnou alto. Muito mais alto do que no dia do casamento da Ness - aquilo fora brincadeira perto da real situação. Bella o encarava desesperada, ainda sem entender. Renesmee já estava encolhida junto ao marido.

- O que que você viu, Alice? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Ele está vindo por causa da ... Ness.

Renesmee deu um grito e segurou a barriga.

- NÃO! ELES QUEREM MEU BEBÊ NÃO É? NÃO! MEU BEBÊ NÃO! NUNCA!


	18. Conservador

_- O que que você viu, Alice? - Carlisle perguntou._

_- Ele está vindo por causa da ... Ness._

_Renesmee deu um grito e segurou a barriga._

_- NÃO! ELES QUEREM MEU BEBÊ NÃO É? NÃO! MEU BEBÊ NÃO! NUNCA!_

---

_**Conservador**_

Bella se desvencilhou do marido que parecia em transe e correu para a filha. Renesmee escondeu o pescoço no rosto da mãe – ela soluçava antes. Era angustiante.

- Espera! – Edward pareceu tomar vida e berrou, olhando para mim em total desespero – Ainda não há uma chance! Não foi só isso que você viu não é? – ele tentava se agarrar em qualquer coisa. Ele estava certo, não fora apenas isso que eu vi.

- Sim, é verdade. Bom, vocês sabem que eu aprimorei meu poder, não é?

- É Alice, você já nos contou umas vinte vezes. Mas o que que isso tem a ver? – Emmett.

- Foi Aro quem o mandou aqui! Ele não mandou o cara para matar Renesmee e a nós, mas sim, nos supervisionar. Como agora eu consigo ver também o passado, assim que o vi vindo pra cá, eu me foquei no seu passado. Vi o seu encontro com Aro – eu fechei os olhos para poder lembrar da cena:

_'Friedrich, meu mais novo homem da guarda. Tenho um trabalho pra você! Fiquei sabendo, por fonte segura, que uma nova raça está surgindo e veja só, são os Cullens, a família que com certeza você já ouviu falar, de novo. A filha da minha adorável Bella está grávida de um tal de Jacob, um lobisomem-metamorfo. Seria aceitável se ela não fosse apenas metade humana. Sim, meu caro, ela é metade vampira. Foi uma surpresa para mim também. Agora, eu quero que você vá até a pacata Forks para supervisionar sua gravidez, ver se a criatura não representa perigo. Sem mortes, Friedrich! Eles são importantes para mim, para o futuro.'_

Todos estavam me encarando quando finalmente abri os olhos.

Emmett sustentava um sorriso. Ele, sem dúvida alguma, estava pensando num jeito novo de socar o cara.

- Alice! Se foi para apenas supervisionar, porque nos deu esse susto? – a Bella ainda segurava a filha, que tinha parado de chorar.

- Por que não foi só isso, Bella – Jacob voltou a rosnar e senti Jacob vibrar.

- Fala Alice! Fala! – ela suplicava. Eu olhei para ela, que parecia realmente chorar.

- Friedrich é, vamos dizer, um cara muito conservador quando se trata da nossa raça, e que estudou profundamente nossa família. Ele entrou pra guarda três anos atrás e desde então procura um jeito de se aproximar da gente, já que somos um tanto quanto famosos por lá. Não sei se Aro fez de propósito ou se realmente não sabia de nada, o que eu duvido. A principio era para fazer 'amizades', mas quando ele ficou sabendo da gravidez da Ness, ele teve uma nova idéia. Não de matar Renesmee, pois ela ainda era interessante pra ele, mas sim, o bebê. Ele não parece aceitar o fato de vampiros com lobisomos, metamorfos ou algum derivado. Com humanos ele parece ainda ser mais 'liberal'. Segundo ele, estamos nos contaminando – minha voz saiu baixa.

- CALMA! – Emmett deu um berro. Renesmee olhou pra ele assustada. Ele não estava chorando mais. Ela era forte, assim como o pai e a mãe – Gente, o que é isso! Ele é apenas um! Nós somos dez! Seria um problema se os Volturi estivessem ao seu lado, mas ele está sozinho nessa! Pensem! Ele está indo contra uma ordem do Aro! Ele vai se ferrar de qualquer jeito! A gente acaba com ele fácil! – ele abriu os braços, pronto para receber um salva de palmas. Há. Ele estava certo. Por incrível que parecesse. Eu os preocupara a toa.

---

Ok, como eu pude fazer aquilo? Assusta-los desse jeito...

Permaneci olhando o seu futuro por garantia, mas ainda nada acontecera...

Não até agora...

'_Ele estava correndo pra Forks. Não era muito longe daqui. Ele correu mais rápido e agora eu podia reconhecer totalmente o lugar. Era a nossa clareira de baseball.  
__Ele parou abruptamente perto de uma arvore. Havia uma espécie de barra presa nela. Embaixo, estava a blusa da Bella. Ele a cheirou , guardando-a no bolso.  
__Um outro cheiro o pegou desprevenido. Ele inspirou mais profundamente. Havia passas. Barulho de galhos sendo partidos e pisados. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso.  
__Uma mulher apareceu um tempo depois, segurando um celular e resmungando:  
__- Parabéns, Jess! Muito esperto da sua parte deixar o Mike sozinho no carro e sair córrego. Muito maduro mesmo. Agora a senhora se perde e o filho da puta do seu celular fica sem sinal.  
__Ela era bonita, até mesmo para uma mulher de meia-idade como ela. Sua voz era irritante, mas isso seria resolvido facilmente.  
__- Olá! – ele falou com uma voz doce e charmosa, abaixando o capuz da sua capaz preta. Ela não havia percebido sua presença até então.  
__- Você está perdida? – ele continuou. Ela estava visivelmente assustada. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e depois de alguns dias correndo, um certo ar selvagem.  
__Ela pensou um pouco antes de falar. Uma lista de prós e contras de falar com o estranho.  
__- Es...est...estou – ela gaguejou. Os prós pareciam ter vencido. Talvez ela soubesse que não conseguiria ignora-lo e sair dali.  
__Ele deu um passo em sua direção e ela recuou dois. Ele sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.  
__Ele lambeu os lábios, sentindo seu gosto, seu cheiro que se propagava no ar. Seu medo o excitava.  
__- Hun.., Você é gostosa! – ela levou a mão à garganta por reflexo. Um reflexo brilhante e estranho para uma humana leiga. Ela começou a correr. – Isso vai ser bem... interessante. – ele sussurrou.  
__Ele não precisou de muito para alcança-la. Para falar a verdade, ele não precisou de nada. Ela berrou ao vê-lo na sua frente.  
__- Bobinha! Você é minha agora! – ela o encarou completamente em pânico. – Primeiro a gente se diverte, depois, você morre! – ele continuava sorrindo.  
__- Co...como? – ele gargalhou, sem responder. Foi rápido. Ele saltou sobre ela, a jogando contra o tronco de uma arvore. Um baque surdo e um gemido. Talvez algum osso quebrado. Ele o amparou antes que pudesse atingir o chão e prendeu o corpo ao seu.  
__- Nãã...ão! – ela berrou, entendendo o que significava a diversão pra ele.  
__Ele a beijou forçando-a a abrir a boca. Ela tremeu pelo nojo e pelo frio de sua pele. Ela mordeu sua língua que parecia gelo – era uma saída desesperada.  
__- Isso não funciona comigo, delicia. – ela falou depois de se libertar dos seus dentes, sorrindo contra sua bochecha.  
__Ele abriu seu casaco, jogando-o no chão molhado, e rasgou sua blusa, descendo seu rosto para o colo dela.  
__- Não! Me larga! Me solta, seu animal!  
__- Animal não seria o termo que eu usaria para me definir. Sou sua evolução. Seu futuro.  
__Ele passou os dentes sobre sua parte, sem perfurá-la, mas deixando marcas vermelhas por todo o caminho. Desceu suas mãos até sua calça, abrindo o zíper.  
__Ela o chutou inutilmente no meio das pernas, e em qualquer lugar que seus pés pudessem alcançar.  
__- Não se faça de difícil! Eu sei que você também quer! – ele a prensou mais contra o tronco. Mais alguns ossos fraturados. Ela gritou.  
__Passos apressados fizeram com que ele parasse, mas seu rosto não era assustado. Era de puro prazer e satisfação.  
__- Jéssica? Cadê você? Pára com isso, amor! Você está me assustando! Vai, volta para o carro. – era o Mike. Um convidado surpresa para a festa.  
__Ele parou boquiaberto quando os viu. Jéssica estava chorando e seu braço estava numa posição incomum. Sua pele estava toda vermelha e esfolada.  
__- Jess...? – ele falou abobalhado, olhando para o rosto do agressor. Ele continuava com o sorriso nos lábios.  
__- Não Mike! Saí Daqui! Eu não quero que você morra! Vai! – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.  
__- Ai! Como esses humanos são sentimentais! Ah Mike, fica, vai ser divertido!  
__- Seu...- ele berrou, partindo pra cima de Freidrich. Em instantes, ele estava se contorcendo no chão. Jéssica olhava do marido para o sádico sem entender.  
__- Um truque que eu prendi com uma amiga! – ele sorriu, respondeu suas perguntas mudas. – Tudo bem, ele acabou com o clima, não acha? Vamos para a carnificina então._

Eu acordei do transe com um berro. Meu Deus, ele era um louco! Um deficiente mental com poderes impressionantes.

- O que foi Alice? – Edward perguntou. Todos apareceram instantaneamente no meu quarto atrás dele.

- Ele é perigoso, Edward! Muito perigoso! Um sádico, totalmente sem escrúpulos. Ele vai matar a Jessica e o Mike hoje a tarde! Vocês precisam impedir! Não deixe com que eles briguem. Não deixe com que ela vá pra floresta. Vai! Façam alguma coisa! – eu estava berrando.

Bella estava completamente apavorada, assim como Renesmee.

- Ele é perigoso, mas a gente ainda tem alguma chance! Então parem de me olhar assim e vão salvar a vida da Jess!

---

Todos estavam aflitos agora e com razão. Eu não fora estúpida aquela hora. Ele realmente era motivo para preocupação.

Bella ligou para a mãe de Jéssica e pediu seu celular.

Ela discou o número da amiga.

- Jess! – ela falou com uma falsa animação – Verdade, faz muito tempo mesmo. Mas agora escute. Preciso que você mantenha segredo, certo? – ela esperou pela resposta – Mike não pode saber que eu to te ligando pra contar, mas não queria que você brigasse com ele. Então, ele me ligou esses dias e pediu a minha ajuda para fazer uma surpresa... não, não vou falar né. Mas não brigue com ele, ok? Vem para Forks o mais rápido possível e não pare no caminho, tá bem? – ela desligou o telefone e virou para mim.

- Ótimo! Agora eu preciso inventar alguma coisa e fazer com que o Mike colabore. Mas agora me fala o que exatamente você viu?

Eu contei tudo, sem esquecer um detalhe. Renesmee pediu para ouvir também, embora o Carlisle a tenha advertido: nada de emoções fortes. Edward analisava a situação, Bella abraçava a filha e Emmett era o mais otimista de todos.

- Ele continua sendo apenas um, caras!- ele falava.

- Eu não sei como, mas ele parece compartilhar dos poderes da Jane. Talvez, esse não seja o único poder dele, Ele falou que aprendera com ela. Pode ter aprendido com outros também.

- Isso é possível – Jasper disse pensativo.

---

O futuro mudara. Ele corria pela clareira com a camiseta da Bella no bolso. Nada de Jessica. Ótimo!

- Hun... Jessiva não vai brigar com o marido. Agora ele virá direto para cá.


	19. Encontro

_**Encontro **_

Bella Pov --

Alice continuava com os olhos fechados, concentrada no futuro do homem da guarda.

- E se eu tirasse a Ness daqui? Sei lá, se eu a escondesse até que ele fosse embora? - Jacob estava abraçado a mulher, passando a mão por sua barriga.

- Não, não acho que seja prudente fazer isso! Juntos nossas chances são bem melhores que separados. Além do mais, não sabemos se ele é também um rastreador - Jasper que estava quieto, se manifestou. Seu rosto estava mais sério que o normal. Parecia sofrer uma batalha interna - aquele era um vampiro que ele nunca enfrentara.

- Esse cara tá fudido! Na boa, eu vou acabar com ele! A luta vai ser boa- Emmett bateu com o punho na mesa com um sorriso imenso no rosto., fazendo com que ela trincasse.

- Não acho que trincar minha mesa ajude muito, querido – Esme falou.

- Quanto tempo, Alice? – Jacob perguntou minutos depois.

Alice fechou os olhos, em total transe, mas não fora preciso esperar sua resposta.

Edward grunhiu, sendo seguido por todos nós. Jacob rosnou, apertando mais firmemente Renesmee contra si, franzindo o nariz.

O farfalhar das folhas e o seu peculiar cheiro – selvagem e sujo, não nos deixava duvidas. Meros minutos nos separavam dele.

Jasper correu até Renesmee, sentando no braço do sofá ao lado dela e sendo copiado por Emmett, que sentou no encosto deste.

Todo o corpo de Jacob tremia, completamente entregue àqueles sentimentos. Ele não duraria muito na sua forma humana. Eu podia até mesmo visualizar sua transformação ali.

- Acalme-se Jacob! – Alice falou entre os dentes, andando até Jasper – Tenho certeza que ele não vai gostar de ser recebido por um lobo!

- Sem duvida, hun... Alice? – Um homem usando uma capa negra parou em frente a porta que ele acabara de abrir silenciosamente. Sua voz não era nem minimamente doce aos meus ouvidos. Ele abaixou o capuz: sua pele era branca, incrivelmente branca. Seus cabelos eram louros, cacheados e totalmente bagunçados e desgrenhados. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam e por algum motivo, a vermelhidão da sua iris, se espalhava por todo seu olho, embora mais diluída.

Seus dentes não pareciam ser simétricos, assim como de todos os outros vampiros, mas talvez fosse a impressão causada pela sujeira presente ali.

Era o vampiro com menos feições vampirescas que eu já vira na vida. Mas provavelmente, ele continuaria sendo um homem bonito para uma humana.

- Jasper... Emmett...Rosalie...Edward...Isabella...Esme... – ele continuou, apontando para cada um. Ele falava com um sotaque francês, arrastando o 'r' e falando de uma maneira mais acentuada a ultima silaba das palavras- Oh! Carlisle! Sinto-me honrado em conhecê-lo! Que prazer finalmente encontrá-lo! – ele caminhou a passos largos e lentos até Carlisle, estendendo sua mão.

- Nada disso! O prazer é todo meu, ...? – embora falasse docemente, havia uma grande frieza na sua voz.

- Oh! Desculpe-me a grosseria! Chamo-me Friedrich Rostand – ele sorriu, conseguindo mostrar absolutamente todos os seus dentes e mesmo parecendo ser um gesto amigável, parecia haver uma ameaça ali.

- Meu Deus, o que temos aqui?! Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Sem duvida alguma, muito mais bonita do que eu imaginava! – por alguma razão, aquilo soou de uma maneira gentil, mas não rosnado que veio de Jacob logo após.

- Jacob, sem duvida! É bem do jeitinho que eu imaginei – ele continuou, cuspindo as palavras.

O barulho vindo de Jacob em seguida foi um misto de rosnado, latido e qualquer outra coisa indefinida. Seus braços começaram a chacoalhar, fazendo todo o sofá balançar com ele. Eu já estava prevendo nossa briga - Emmett, Jasper e Edward correndo pra cima de Friedrich, mas foi então que tudo se acalmou e eu sabia que tinha o dedo, aliás, Jasper inteiro metido nisso. Aos poucos, Jacob foi parando de tremer e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, o guarda abafou uma risada.

- Ainda é tão dificil se controlar, lobinho? - ele perguntou com um ar zombeteiro. Se continuasse assim, nem mil Jaspers resolveria a situação.

- Bom, Friedrich - Carlisle falou antes que Jacob pudesse abrir a boca para fazer o mesmo - sinto muito mas não posso recebê-lo em minha casa se continuar tratando Jacob dessa maneira. Não posso aceitar que trate mal um membro de minha familia - Carlisle se manteve firme, mesmo vendo um outro brilho em seus olhos e sua boca retorcida em um ato de reprovação.

- Quem sente sou eu! - ele disse se recompondo - Eu não tinha o direito de agir assim! Me desculpem - ele olhou para cada um de nós, exceto Jacob, sorrindo - Não queria que nosso encontro fosse assim...

- Tem certeza? - Edward falou, me pegando de surpresa. Suas feições era duras, calculistas.

- Ora ora! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! - sem duvida ele havia feito seu dever-de-casa.


End file.
